The Gift Of Genetics
by Night-the-Dragon
Summary: Young Neku meets young Joshua at the park, and the two hit it off right away. As the two become closer as friends while growing up, they both begin to gain feelings for each other, but Neku and Joshua are each hiding a similar secret from the other. What's the secret? You'll have to read to find out! Joshua/Neku and Neku/Joshua. Each gets to be the seme in this one!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, here's a new fan fic I'm working on, so I hope you like it! Joshua/Neku story, each will get to be a seme in this one. You'll see why soon enough, hehehe…Also, I'll be alternating the POV's, and both Neku and Joshua will more than likely be OOC, just a heads-up. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

The Gift of Genetics

Chapter 1

X*X(Neku's POV)X*X

"Neku, sweetie, be careful on the playground, okay? And try not to be so mean to the other kids!" Mom called after me as I eagerly ran ahead of her when we got out of the car. We had just gotten to the park, and I wanted to go on the swings. I loved the sensation of swinging; it made me feel like I was flying.

"I'll be careful, Mom!" I assured her as I dashed straight off to the swings. _No promises about the 'being nice' bit, though_, I thought to myself as I got closer.

I was only 5 years old, but I was smart and quiet for my age. I tended to not be too friendly with other kids, but I didn't care. I had my parents, and I didn't care about having friends. Who needs 'em, right? As long as your parents love you, that's all that matters.

When I reached the swings, I noticed one other boy on one at the end, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to swing. As I scrambled onto the swing at the opposite end, I felt the other boy's gaze on me, but I didn't acknowledge it.

I began to swing, and as I went higher and higher, I could still feel the other kid's stare on me. Finally, when I had slowed to a stop, I glared at the kid. His staring was starting to get annoying. When he realized I was glaring at him, he quickly looked down, his cheeks pink with a blush. Hopping off my swing, I stormed over to the kid, casting him a critical look.

He looked to be my age, and his hair was silver, and it hung messily down to his shoulders, and his skin was really pale. He wore regular dark jeans and a loose pale blue shirt. Finally, he slowly and timidly looked up at me from his white sneakers, his violet eyes surprising me slightly, but I kept my expression hard.

"Why were you staring at me?" I demanded of the kid.

"I…I don't know…" he mumbled.

"Yeah you do, liar," I accused, and his eyes widened slightly.

"I'm sorry, I just…didn't know why you weren't playing with the other kids," he explained.

"Because I don't play nice, and I don't have any friends," I told him with a scowl. He suddenly looked a bit hopeful for some reason.

"I don't have any friends, either," he said. "Do you want to be my friend?"

"Why would I do that?" I retorted.

"Don't answer a question with a question," he replied in a sing-song voice. "But really, do you want to be friends?" I thought about it for a moment. Having a friend would be different, and probably good for me, I guess. What the heck. I'll be his friend.

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged. He beamed at me for a sec, and then I asked, "What's your name, anyway?"

"Yoshiya Kiryu, but you can just call me Joshua," he replied with a grin. "What's yours?"

"Neku. Neku Sakuraba," I answered. "Just don't give me any weird nicknames, though, 'kay?"

"Oh, all right…Nekky."

"What?!" I yelped, spluttering indignantly. "Don't call me that!"

"Why not?" he asked innocently, blinking his eyes. "I think it's cute."

"Because I'm not cute!" I whined. Joshua pouted at me until I sighed. "Fine…Just…don't call me that all the time, okay?"

"Okay Neku!" he chirped cheerfully, swinging his legs a bit. We swung on the swings, talking, laughing, and I was truly enjoying myself for the first time since…I don't know when. I soon learned that Joshua and I would be going to the same school together once summer break was over, and that he lived nearby my house.

Eventually, my mom called out to me, telling me it was time to go home. I hopped off my swing and looked back at Joshua, who suddenly seemed sad.

"What's wrong, Joshua?" I asked.

"We were having such a good time, but now you have to go home…" he murmured sadly. I sighed, tucking my hands into my pockets.

"Sorry, but I'll get in trouble if I don't go…"

"I know, same here."

"Well, will you be here tomorrow?" I asked suddenly. He looked up at me, surprised.

"Why? Will you be here tomorrow?"

"More than likely, but how about this: I'll bring my mom over, and maybe our moms can meet and be friends like us?" I suggested, and Joshua brightened considerably.

"Okay!" he agreed easily, and I dragged my mom over, telling her about how I made a new friend and that I wanted her to meet him. She looked really happy when I told her, and I noticed Joshua had dragged his own mom over as well.

"Mom, this is Joshua, who I was telling you about," I said, introducing Joshua to my mom. Joshua introduced me to his mom, and then they introduced themselves to each other. They began to talk quietly, occasionally glancing at us, and then they parted.

"Well, Nancy, it was nice meeting you," Joshua's mom said to my mom. "We'll see each other soon, okay?"

"Sure thing, Jane," my mom agreed. Then she looked at Joshua. "It was nice meeting you, too, Joshua. I'm sure Neku would love to play with you again sometime, right Neku?" I nodded eagerly.

"Good to know," Joshua's mom smiled. "Come on, Joshua, we need to get home for dinner." And with that, Joshua waved to me as he left, and I waved back as I left, going our separate ways for the day.

X*X(13 Years Later)X*X

X*X(Joshua's POV)X*X

"Nekky, are you ready yet?" I called out lazily to my best friend through his bedroom door.

"If you would stop getting on my ass, then yes, I would be!" he snapped irritably. "And stop calling me Nekky, Josh!"

"But like I told you when we met, I think it's a cute nickname for you," I reminded him, giggling.

"And like I told you, I'm not cute!" he protested. I merely giggled in response.

I loved Neku dearly, and I wanted him to be mine, but I was honestly terrified of two things. The first being that I was afraid he wouldn't return my feelings, seeing as I couldn't tell if he was gay or not.

The second reason is that I was afraid that if he did and we became…physical in our relationship, then I would become pregnant. I was born with the gene of a bearer, meaning I was capable of becoming pregnant. I didn't want a possible accidental pregnancy to ruin anything between us.

The sudden click of the door opening snapped me out of my worried thoughts, and I quickly smirked at my best friend.

"Took you long enough, dear," I teased. "What were you doing?"

"I couldn't find my headphones, dumbass," Neku growled, placing his hand on his headphones that he constantly wore. "And don't call me 'dear'!"

"Whatever you say…dear," I shrugged. Neku growled under his breath, but stopped when we got into the kitchen, where Nancy, his mom, was making pancakes.

"Morning, Mom," Neku greeted, and I waved casually to her.

"Morning, boys!" she said, bringing over a platter with pancakes on it. "How'd you two sleep last night?"

"Very well, Mrs. Sakuraba, thank you," I replied.

"Slept like a rock, Mom," Neku yawned, stretching his arms. Nancy nodded in approval and brought over some syrup and butter for the pancakes.

"Well, I'm sure you'll have many more sleepovers this summer, considering it's finally summer break now, huh? Thank goodness that school's over until college!" she said cheerfully, and smiled warmly at me.

I had a feeling that she knew of my feelings towards Neku, and each time she gave me knowing looks after saying something about us spending plenty of time together, that feeling grew stronger. I decided to ask her about it today.

I got my chance when Neku said he needed to shower later that evening. Both of our parents never worried much about us when they knew we were at the other's house. We'd spent days over at each other's houses together, just having fun. Once I heard the water start, I shifted a bit on the sofa, getting Nancy's attention.

"You need to ask me something, don't you, Yoshiya?" she asked, and I knew she knew what I was going to ask. Whenever she called me "Yoshiya", it was serious.

"Yeah, I do," I mumbled. I hesitated, and then finally blurted out, "Is Neku gay?"

Nancy blushed slightly, and then, after a moment, nodded. "Yes, he's gay, but he's never fallen for anyone."

"Oh…" I murmured, feeling crushed.

"But I think he does love you, Joshua," she added. I looked up, hope in my eyes.

"Really? You think so?" I asked, excitement bubbling inside of me.

"Yes, but I don't think he knows it yet," she told me. "I just think this because he's never gotten along with anyone besides you the way he does. Think about it: out of all of both your friends, Shiki, Beat, and Rhyme, does he behave the way he does with you with them?" I thought about it for a moment.

It was true that Neku never treated them the way he did me, but we'd been friends for 13 years. Maybe it was just because we were so close. I looked down, feeling doubtful, and then Nancy spoke up again.

"Sweetie, Neku does love you, I promise," she said. "In fact, he told me that he does. I was just curious if you liked him back in the same way, and you obviously do. He just doesn't want to tell you."

"Well, what's holding him back?" I asked, slightly hurt that he hadn't told me he loved me. I understood that he must have his reasons, but still.

"That's not something I can share, Yoshiya," she answered, shaking her head a bit. I sighed heavily, and then the water turned off.

"Do you think Neku will tell me himself? I asked softly. She nodded once, giving me a reassuring smile right before Neku walked into the room, in sleep pants and a towel around his neck with no shirt on.

I felt my breath catch; I had never seen him without his shirt on, and dear lord, he looked amazing. There were fine lines where slight muscles could be seen, and his skin was so pale, just like the rest of his body. Neku noticed my staring, and he suddenly blushed a dark crimson.

"Stop staring, would ya?" he grumbled, glaring at the floor. I quickly snapped myself out of it and blushed as well, feeling embarrassed beyond belief that I was even staring in the first place. I stared studiously at the floor, trying to not look at that beautiful bare chest. Neku quickly turned and went back down the hall to his room, muttering, "Better throw on a shirt…"

I sighed to myself, feeling down about Neku's reaction. If he reacted that way just to me staring at his bare chest, how on earth would he react to me telling him I loved him?

Nancy gave me a small hug before glancing at the time; 11 o'clock. "Well, it's getting late, Joshua. I'd best get you two settled in for the night," she said, and got up from her armchair.

Once Neku and I were in his room, Neku in his bed and me on the air mattress on the floor, we bid each other good night, and Neku rolled over and fell asleep instantly while I lay on my side, panicking inwardly about what Neku's reaction would be when I would confess to him that I love him.

Sighing mentally, I rolled over to face the ginger and watched him before going to sleep. _I hope this works out…_I thought to myself before falling into a peaceful slumber.

A/N: Well now, let's see if Joshua gets the reaction he wants from Neku, hmm? On to the next chapter! R&R, peeps!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, now here's Chapter 2! Neku's POV for the beginning again, and I'll alternate between him and Joshua for the whole fic, just to let you all know. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

The Gift Of Genetics

Chapter 2

X*X(Neku's POV)X*X

As I tried to sleep, I thought about how Joshua had stared at me after I had walked into the living room without my shirt on. I realized I had never let him see me without my shirt on, and we had never been swimming together, so that didn't count. Just thinking about his expression as he had stared at my chest made me blush slightly.

I sighed deeply, trying to not make it obvious to Josh that I was still awake. I didn't need him knowing I didn't want to talk right then. I was scared, to be completely honest. Terrified, even. I didn't want Josh to know that I love him, at least, not yet, anyway. There were two reasons why.

First reason: even though Josh is openly gay, I didn't think he would love me back. I wasn't anything to look at, nothing special. So it confused me to no end when he stared at me like he did earlier.

Second reason: I'm a bearer, meaning I can become pregnant. I don't want an accidental pregnancy between us to ruin a possible relationship. Besides, if we ever broke up, we could never remain 'just friends'. It would be impossible. Even though we've been best friends for 13 years, a breakup as a couple would ruin all of that in the blink of an eye.

My mom had me tested when I turned 13, once I had hit puberty, to see if I was a bearer. The results were positive. I was shocked, but I had thought that I would be okay if I didn't become gay.

So much for that. I was only gay for Joshua, though, and I didn't feel the way I did towards him with anyone else. I want him to be mine, but I doubt that'll ever happen…

The next morning, I opened my eyes, realizing that at some point in the night, I had rolled over to face Joshua. I watched him as he slept, those deep violet eyes closed to the world, and his face completely relaxed. I loved to do this when he slept over; watching Josh's unguarded face as he slept was…simply breathtaking.

As I watched him, I had a random thought of what the silverette's face would look like when I was inside of him, making me blush a bright red. My blue eyes widened, and I quickly looked away, trying to dismiss the filthy thought.

I glanced at the clock; 8:13 in the morning. I groaned quietly as I stretched my limbs, but froze as I heard Joshua begin to stir. I quickly returned to a sleeping position right before Joshua sighed and opened his eyes.

Closing my eyes, I kept them relaxed as I listened to my best friend sit up on the air mattress, and then I felt his stare on me after a few seconds. I was about to open my eyes, but then Joshua began to speak.

"How am I gonna tell him?" he murmured. "I need to, and soon. I'll tell him today at my house, while Mom and Dad are gone on their business trip."

I was shocked. What was he going to tell me? I was dying to ask, and a bit panicked as well about what he would tell me, but I needed to do my best to keep it cool and remain casual. So, instead of suddenly asking him, I pretended that I was just waking up. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter, and then groaned slightly to hint to Josh that I was waking up.

His breath caught as I continued to pretend, and then I stretched, opening my blue eyes when I had relaxed. I caught him staring at me, panicked and wide-eyed for a split second before he quickly looked out the window, his eyes narrowed against the morning light. He must have thought I had heard him. Even though I did, I didn't want him to realize it.

"Morning, Josh," I said, making my voice sound tired. He tensed slightly for a moment, and then relaxed, looking back at me with a small smile.

"Good morning, Neku," he greeted back. I was surprised; he hardly ever called me Neku unless something was eating at him. I now knew that what he wanted to tell me later was definitely serious. I hid my surprise well, though, and sat up, yawning.

"What are we doing today, Joshua?" I asked. I only asked him that because I wanted to initiate some time alone with him. My best friend looked at the ceiling in thought, and then replied.

"Well, my parents are gone for the week on business, so how about we spend the next few days there?" he suggested. "After all, I don't feel like hanging with the others right now."

I nodded in understanding, and then we got up and Joshua went to the bathroom to change. Even though we're both guys and best friends, we respected the other's privacy.

As I changed into my usual attire, a sleeveless shirt with a high collar and cargo pants, I felt a stir of excitement fluttering inside of me. Would Joshua tell me he loved me? But then I felt my heart sink into my stomach.

What if he was telling me he couldn't stand me anymore? What ifs ran through my head endlessly, and I started to feel slightly dizzy. I tucked my head between my knees, taking deep breaths. I wouldn't be able to live if Joshua wasn't in my life anymore.

Once I was calm enough, I stepped out of my room, looking at the bathroom door; Joshua had already gone to the kitchen. I could hear him in there, rummaging through the cabinets in search of something for breakfast. As I walked into the kitchen, I heard a thump and Joshua swearing.

"Damn it!" he hissed, rubbing the top of his head as he emerged from one of the cabinets on the floor.

"You okay?" I asked, lowering my headphones to hang around my neck.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he muttered, wincing a bit as he rubbed his head some more. I smirked at him, and he narrowed his eyes. "What are you smirking about?"

"Nothing. Just the fact that you've never been accident prone before," I chuckled. He glared playfully at me, knowing it was true.

"Whatever…Nekky," he teased, and I glared back at him half-heartedly. I couldn't stay mad for long, though, and neither could Josh, it seemed, for we both ended up laughing after a few seconds.

Once we had sobered up, I walked over to check the coffee pot, where Mom had left a note for us. It basically read that we were on our own today, and that she would be home later tonight. I relayed the message the Joshua, who nodded. He walked over and pulled out a pen and a sticky note, and then wrote down his own message, putting it on the coffee pot when he was finished.

"What did you write?" I asked.

"Just letting your mom know that we're gonna hang out at my house for the next few days, seeing as my parents will be on business during that time," he replied. I felt another flutter of excitement and anxiety in my chest, knowing that Joshua would tell me whatever he was going to tell me when we got to his house.

We ate some breakfast, and then I packed my essentials for when I would be at Josh's place. Once packed, we left, walking down the street to his house, which was only a couple blocks away.

As we walked, we chatted idly about whether or not we thought Beat and Shiki were secretly dating. We ended up both agreeing that they were, but the best course of action to find out would be to ask them directly. Josh refused to go behind their backs and ask Rhyme; that would be messed up, and I agreed with him.

We arrived at the silverette's house, and he unlocked the door, allowing me in first. I dropped my bag off in his room without a word, feeling nervous by myself with him for the first time ever.

"Neku?" he called to me from the living room. I took a deep breath to calm myself, and then walked out to face him.

X*X(Joshua's POV)X*X

I called out to Neku while he was in my room, and he slowly walked out to the living room, seeming a bit anxious. I tilted my head sideways slightly, confused. Neku had never, ever been nervous with me, so I was concerned. Instead, I ignored it, and patted the spot beside me, signaling to him that he should sit by me. Once he was next to me, I turned to face him.

"Neku, I have something I want to tell you," I began. His beautiful blue eyes widened, and he seemed even more nervous than before. "I want to tell you that…I…love you. I've loved you since we met, and that feeling has done nothing but increase since then. I love you more than I friend, Neku. I love you more than anyone or anything in existence. All I want to know is, do you love me back?"

I blushed from my confession, and felt tears pricking at the corners of my eyes when he didn't reply right away. Suddenly, I felt him hug me tightly, and I froze, stunned.

"Of course I do, stupid," he mumbled into my ear, and I felt his tears of joy wet my shoulder. I couldn't believe it! He actually loves me back! I pulled away from his embrace a bit, and then kissed him gently on the lips. He kissed me back enthusiastically, and then I became a little bold.

Slowly, tentatively, I slid my tongue over his bottom lip. I was rewarded with a gasp and his mouth opening eagerly. I swept my tongue through the cavern, tasting the delicious taste that was Neku.

Eventually, we broke apart when the burning in our lungs became too much to bear. As we stared at each other, panting, I could see the ecstatic and loving gaze in his eyes. I smiled softly, and eventually, we embraced again, holding each other tightly. After a couple minutes, I heard Neku mutter something.

"What was that?" I asked, pulling away slightly.

"I said, 'I'm so happy you feel the way I do,'" he repeated. My violet eyes widened in shock.

"You've felt this way for a while?" I asked. Neku nodded.

"I've loved you for a while now, Josh," he admitted, blushing.

"How come you never told me?" I demanded.

"Because I didn't want to ruin our friendship if you didn't love me back," he murmured, lowering his gaze. I could tell he wanted to add something, but was holding back.

"What else are you keeping from me, Neku?" I asked, narrowing my eyes slightly. He looked terrified suddenly, and began to look about, panicked.

"I…um…I—" he stammered, but I cut him off.

"Neku, if you tell me what you're keeping from me, I'll tell you the true reason I never told you I love you sooner," I offered. He took a shaky breath, and then spoke.

"I'm…a bearer, Joshua," Neku finally whispered, sounding as though he might cry. I froze, and then his tears started to flow.

I couldn't believe it; Neku was a bearer, too?! What are the odds of two bearers ending up as best friends and falling in love with each other? I quickly began to comfort my new boyfriend.

"Neku, it's okay, I promise!" I assured him. "You wanna know my reason now?" He nodded and I told him, "I'm a bearer, too."

Neku stiffened, and then pulled away. "Really?" he breathed, looking up at me. I nodded, and he relaxed. I hugged him tight to my chest, not wanting to let him go.

Eventually, we just settled together on the couch, Neku's head in my lap as I combed my fingers through his spiky orange hair. We would occasionally kiss, but we didn't go any further than just cuddling and kissing. After a few hours of this, Neku spoke up.

"So…this means we're dating, right Josh?" he asked.

"Of course, Nekky," I giggled. "Whatever you want~"

"Good. I don't like the friends with benefits idea," he smiled. We kissed again, and then he sat up when we broke apart, looking worried. "What are we gonna tell our parents?"

"We'll tell them the truth," I answered. "To be honest, I asked your mom last night if you were gay while you were in the shower, and she told me that you love me." I gave him a sheepish look when I finished.

"Seriously?!" he yelped. When I nodded once, he lowered his head and muttered, "Can't tell her anything, I swear…"

"Well, in her defense, she didn't tell me about you being a bearer," I added. He looked back up at me with those gorgeous sapphire orbs.

"Really now?" he said, and then nodded to himself. "She should accept us as a couple, then." I murmured my agreement, and then started to get up from the couch, feeling hungry.

"Hungry, Neku?" I asked, and he jumped up, looking eager.

"Yes, very!" he said.

"What for?" I inquired.

"What do you think?" he asked, smirking.

"…Ramen?" I suggested.

"Ya think?" he chuckled, and we put our shoes on, leaving to the local ramen place, the Ramen Don, holding hands.

A/N: And now I finished the chapter! What do you guys think? Do you like how smoothly it went when Joshua confessed his feelings to Neku? Anyway, R&R, peeps!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: All right, on to Chapter 3! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

The Gift Of Genetics

Chapter 3

X*X(Neku's POV)X*X

I was elated, to say the least. I felt like I was on cloud nine from Joshua's confession, and the fact that we were now dating. As we walked, we held hands, unafraid, and I was silently grateful that Shibuya accepted gay people. I was just nervous as to what our friends would think.

When we arrived at the Ramen Don, we were surprised to find the place nearly empty, with the exception of one booth being occupied. I heard a loud voice whining, followed by a pair of voices laughing, and realized it was Shiki, Beat, and Rhyme. Joshua and I each looked at each other worriedly; we hadn't planned on telling them so soon.

Fortunately, they hadn't noticed us yet, so I suggested, "Josh, how about we just…show them we're dating, but without the PDA? You know, like hold hands, but no kissing. We'll see if they can guess."

"Nice idea, Nekky," the silverette agreed. "I highly doubt Beat will catch on quickly, though." He giggled, and then we went to the counter to order. Once our order was placed and we picked it up, we quietly walked over to our friends, who still had yet to notice us.

"Hey guys!" I greeted when we got close enough, slamming my hands on the table.

Beat jumped with a loud yelp, and stared at us, startled, causing Shiki and Rhyme to burst into hysterics. Josh tried to maintain his composure, but failed miserably when I started laughing with the girls.

"What the hell, Phones?!" Beat shouted at me. "You scared the shit outta me, yo!"

"It wasn't on purpose, Beat," Rhyme soothed, still giggling.

She noticed Joshua and my linked hands, and I shook my head minutely at her, letting her know to keep quiet and let the other two figure it out before we said anything. She smiled softly at us, basically telling us she approved.

"What are you two doing here, anyway?" Shiki asked curiously once she had sobered up.

"I'm spending the next few days with Joshua while his parents are on business," I explained. They knew how long we had been close friends, and also knew how we often spent long periods of time at each other's houses.

"Ah, gotcha," the brunette nodded. She finally noticed our joined hands, and Joshua looked at her sharply as if to say, 'Don't say anything.' She nodded once in understanding. Beat was none the wiser, not even noticing the exchange between the pair.

"Why don't you sit with us?" Rhyme offered, shifting so we could sit next to her and across from Shiki and Beat.

"Sure," Joshua agreed, and we placed our order on the table and sat next to Rhyme. Joshua slid in first, with me sitting next to him. As we ate, our three friends resumed their conversation they had been holding before we arrived.

"As I was sayin', I think we should all go to the new pool this summer, yo!" Beat crowed.

"Wow, Beat actually thought this time?" Joshua teased, and Beat flushed angrily.

"Whatever, prissy kid…" he grumbled.

"I think it's a good idea," Shiki said softly, agreeing with Beat's prior suggestion.

"Yeah, we've never been there, after all," Rhyme chimed in. The three of them looked at Joshua and me questioningly.

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged. "It'll be a good way to cool off when it's hot out."

"Yeah! That's what I'm talkin' about!" Beat cried out. We all laughed at the blonde boy's enthusiasm, causing him to give us confused looks. "What?"

"I love you, big bro!" Rhyme just giggled, and Beat shrugged.

We just talked as the time went by, and when Joshua and I had linked our hands together in plain view for Beat to see, none of us were surprised when he didn't notice. Finally, when Shiki gave us a look that read, 'Can I tell him now?' we nodded.

"Beat," Shiki said, gently nudging him in the side with her elbow. He looked at her, and she said, "Haven't you noticed something about Neku and Joshua today?"

"Like what, yo?" he said, looking puzzled. Rhyme gestured to our linked hands, and he stared, still confused.

"Looks like you need to give them a better tip, guys," Rhyme sighed. Joshua giggled, and then kissed me on the lips, making me blush. When we broke apart, Beat was gaping at us, stunned. He spluttered, and we all started roaring with laughter at him.

"W-what the hell, yo!" the blonde yelped, and we started to laugh even harder. Eventually, we calmed down enough to explain.

"Beat, it's okay. Josh and I are dating now," I told him, and he relaxed, but still looked stunned.

"Man, you scared the shit outta me, yo!" he exclaimed, and Rhyme giggled.

"Big bro, you know it's fine, right? After all, they're our friends," she reminded him.

"Of course! I'm not mad about it, I was just surprised, yo," he explained.

"I'm happy for you guys, I really am," Shiki said, turning to us. Joshua beamed as I sat there, smiling slightly.

Once it started to get dark, we parted, Joshua and me returning to his house while the others went to their own homes. As we walked, we chatted about how well our friends' reactions had been to us coming out that we were now dating.

"I'm happy that they support us," I was saying as we crossed the street to Josh's house.

"Well, I don't see any reason why they wouldn't," the silverette replied, and then he giggled. "After all, who can say no to a face like yours?" I blushed, causing my boyfriend to laugh.

"Shut up, you," I muttered, feeling my face heat up even more at the sound of his laughter.

"Why should I? You're too cute for your own good, Neku," he told me. I rolled my eyes, but I was still smiling a bit.

We entered through the doorway into his house, finding that his parents hadn't come home early from their business trip, thankfully. As I started to walk towards the kitchen, I opened my mouth to ask Joshua what he wanted to eat when he suddenly kissed me. He kissed me passionately, and when he nibbled at my bottom lip, I gave him entry. I started to moan a bit as his tongue swept through my mouth, tasting me, and that's when he froze. He pulled back suddenly, seeming worried, and leaving me eager for more.

"Josh?" I asked, confused as to why he stopped so suddenly. His eyes flicked away, looking away from me, and I immediately began to panic on the inside. What if he didn't want this anymore? Why did he stop? Does he not like me because I'm not a good kisser or something?

"Neku…" he murmured, sounding lost. He took a deep breath and continued. "I want you, but I don't want to move too fast. I just don't want to scare you away…"

My eyes widened in shock. He wanted to have sex? We hadn't even been a couple for a full day yet! I didn't even know what to say. When I didn't say anything, Josh pulled completely away and started to walk off.

"Joshua," I said, and he paused. "I know what you mean, and you're right: we'd be moving too fast. You won't scare me off, but I'm just not quite ready yet. We haven't even been dating for a full day yet. I'm sorry…"

"No Neku, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything," he apologized, lowering his head. I hugged him, and we kissed softly.

"It's okay, you know," I told him, and he looked up at me, surprised. "We'll get to that point soon, I'm sure of it, especially considering how we were just best friends before today." Joshua smirked, and before I knew it, he kissed me roughly and passionately. When he pulled away, this time we were gasping for air.

"I love you, Neku, and I believe you," he assured me with a smile.

X*X(Joshua's POV)X*X

After we came to an understanding that things would progress quickly between us, we made some dinner. We just made macaroni and cheese, nothing major, and then cuddled together on the couch while watching TV.

Once the movie that had been on was over, we went to my room to sleep, and decided to share my bed, seeing as we wanted to and it was big enough. Neku snuggled close to me while wearing just a t-shirt and boxers, and I held him close to me.

As I listened to his steady breathing and heartbeat after he had fallen asleep, I thought to myself, _This couldn't have been better. Neku and I love each other, no doubt about it, and it will never change._ Soon after that thought, I fell asleep, a blissful smile on my face.

Waking up the next morning, I carefully sat up, moving slowly so as not to wake Neku. My caution was in vain, though, for as I started to climb out of bed to go make breakfast, I noticed those deep blue eyes flutter open.

"Josh." Neku paused to yawn. "Morning."

"Good morning to you, too, Nekky," I giggled, and kissed his nose, causing him to blush.

"What did I tell you about calling me that, Josh?" he growled, glaring at me.

"To not call you it," I stated, smirking. Before he could say anything, though, I added, "But you're too cute to not be called that."

"I'm not cute!" he whined, pushing me away. I giggled again and got to my feet, pulling on my jeans before heading to the door. "Where do you think you're going?" he demanded.

"To the kitchen to make us breakfast, what else?" I teased, buttoning up my pale blue shirt. Neku climbed out of bed as well, throwing on his usual high-collared shirt and cargo pants, and then we went to the kitchen.

As we made breakfast, we didn't say anything, just feeling content in the other's presence. This is how it should be, and I was satisfied with that. Now to see what our parents thought.

A/N: Finally finished with this chapter! I'm sorry about the long wait, but I've been having a hard time trying to get this one finished…Anyway, R&R, peeps!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: ZOMFG! O_O; I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN"T UPDATED THIS IN FOREVER! Now it's being updated, though, so yay! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

The Gift Of Genetics

Chapter 4

X*X(Joshua's POV)X*X

When we finished eating breakfast, which had been in a comfortable silence, I decided to tell Neku something.

"Neku, we need to tell our parents about our relationship sometime, you know," I stated, and he froze from washing the dishes. "Neku?"

"Josh, I don't know how my mom is gonna react if we tell her," he mumbled, lowering his gaze to the soapy sink water.

"We have to tell them sometime, Neku," I pointed out. "We can't keep our relationship hidden forever. After all, I don't want to be a secret from your mother."

"I know, I know," he murmured. "All right, we'll tell my mom today, okay?"

"Perfect," I agreed. "We'll head over to your place after we finish cleaning up." Neku nodded, and we finished cleaning up from breakfast. Once the dishes were washed, dried, and put away, Neku began to gather his things up. I gave him a weird look.

"Why are you gathering up your stuff?" I asked, quirking a brow at him. He looked up briefly before going back to packing his stuff up again.

"Because my mom is more than likely gonna keep me from seeing you outside of school after we tell her," he mumbled.

"How come you think that?" I asked, surprised by the misplaced faith he had in his mother.

"I don't know, I just feel like she won't approve," he muttered, and I noticed a single tear roll down his cheek.

"Neku," I whispered, and went to him. Hugging him tightly, I said, "I highly doubt your mother wouldn't approve of us. Besides, she and I talked the night before we confessed, and she was the one who told me how you felt. She completely approves of us."

"Really?" he asked softly, looking up at me.

"Yes, really," I assured him. "So don't bother packing up your stuff, let's just go to your house."

"Okay," he nodded, and we got back up from kneeling on the floor. I grabbed my house key and locked the door behind us on the way out, and then held Neku's hand as we walked.

Neku had put his headphones over his ears, so I thought to myself. I was surprised by Neku's doubt in his own mother. Was he really that afraid? I hoped not. Hopefully, since I shared with him the fact that his mother and I had talked, he wouldn't be so fearful.

We rounded the corner and walked up the driveway to Neku's home, where he pulled out his own house key and unlocked the door after stopping his music and lowering his headphones to hang around his neck.

"Mom, I'm back, and I brought Josh with me!" he called out as we walked in. I slid my shoes off after Neku did, and followed him upstairs into the living room. His mom was sitting at the dining room table, working on her laptop in what she called her "office". There wasn't a real office in the house, so she claimed the corner area her office so she could do bills, research, work, etc.

Neku swallowed nervously before going to his mother. "Hey, Mom?" he began, and paused. Here we go.

X*X(Neku's POV)X*X

"Hey, sweetie!" she greeted, and looked to Joshua and smiled. "Hi, Josh! How come you're back so soon?"

"Actually, we have something to tell you, Mom," I said quietly. She gave me a concerned look, and moved us all to the living room to sit and talk. Josh and I sat next to each other on the couch, while Mom sat in her chair.

"What's up, Neku?" she asked. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"Mom…Joshua and I are…dating," I said softly, blushing at the words. Her eyes widened in surprise, and then she quickly came over to us and hugged us both.

"Oh my gosh, Neku, I knew you two would admit to each other eventually!" she squealed. "I'm so happy for you boys!" I pulled out of her grip before it became too tight, and looked at her, shocked.

"Wait, you knew?" I demanded, and she nodded.

"Yep, I already had a feeling you would confess soon, and I was right!" she declared triumphantly. "Especially seeing as Joshua and I talked the night before you two went to his house."

"I told you that, Neku," Josh reminded me. "Didn't you believe me?"

"Yeah, but…" I trailed off, not knowing how to respond.

"No buts," Mom laughed. "Look, I understand that you were scared, but now that you've seen my reaction, doesn't that make you feel better?"

"Yeah, it does," I answered with a small smile. Looking at Josh, I added, "Now we just need to tell your parents."

"Which they'll be fine with," he responded. "I've already shared with them how I feel about you, so it won't be too big of a surprise."

"Well, it all works out then, doesn't it?" Mom said, and we ended up spending the rest of the day at my house, and even stayed for dinner with Mom. She made a delicious homemade baked chicken dish, and we enjoyed it immensely. Eventually, we went back to Joshua's house to sleep, and I crashed in his bed with him, cuddling up into his side. I sighed in content before falling asleep; this was perfect.

X*X(Six Months Later)X*X

X*X(Joshua's POV)X*X

"Come on, Josh, help me with my fucking homework, would ya?" Neku called to me, annoyed.

"Neku, you're 18 years old. You should be able to do your English homework on your own by now," I teased, but went to my boyfriend anyway.

It had been six months since we had started dating, and we were now living in an apartment near the college we were attending. After my parents had returned home from their business trip, we had told them about our relationship, and they had both completely approved. Tonight was our six-month anniversary, and I wanted to do something special.

"I know that, dumbass, but it's hard to do the college English work, you know that!" he protested. I kissed his cheek as I looked over the sheet in front of him.

"Nekky, writing an essay on a mythological creature isn't that hard," I chided, smirking.

"Whatever, you're no help. And don't call me Nekky," he grumbled, but turned his head to kiss me back.

"Hey, don't forget that we're going out tonight," I reminded him.

"Yeah, I know," he replied.

"How about this: we'll eat in with some takeout, and then we'll have some hot sex?" I said, and his face flushed a deep crimson before he stared at me.

"Are you serious?" he questioned. "I'm fine with the takeout, but what about one of us ending up pregnant, Josh?"

"That's why I bought these a few days ago," I giggled, holding up a box of condoms. If possible, his flush darkened even more.

"A…all right," he mumbled, the blush spreading to his ears. "It's just that…we've never done that before…"

"Don't worry about it, dear," I assured him. "I'll top this time, and teach you how to do it."

"Um…okay," Neku mumbled, and I pulled back.

"I'll go and order the takeout now, and I'll have them deliver," I told him, and left to call in our order. When I returned, Neku was still sitting at his laptop, working on his essay with his headphones on. I sat next to him and watched him write. It seemed it was writing about dragons. Before I could ask which kind, though, he spoke up.

"I'm writing about eastern dragons," he said, and continued his writing. This went on for about an hour or so, just Neku and me sitting in comfortable silence, before there was a knock on our apartment door. I got up, grabbed my wallet, and went to the door, paid the delivery man before taking the food, and then shut the door.

"Neku, dinner's here," I called to him, and I heard him pause his music before he came into the kitchen.

"You got my chicken fried rice, right?" he asked eagerly, and I nodded, laughing lightly at his eager expression.

"Of course, how could I have forgotten?" I giggled. We gathered up our food, and then sat in the living room, watching TV until we finished eating. When we finished, I pulled Neku close to me and began to kiss him deeply. After a few seconds, though, he stopped the kiss and pulled away.

"Josh, if we're gonna do this, let's at least go to our room first," he smirked. I gave him a cheeky grin before tugging him to our room.

A/N: I know, I know, another short chapter. And I know this seems like I'm only implying the lemon and not actually writing it, but I will with the next chapter, I promise! R&R, peeps!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: All right, I finished writing "Love Can't Be Killed", so it's time to finish writing this fic, hehe. I also finally found my KH2 Sora gloves, WOO! Now, on to the smut! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

The Gift Of Genetics

Chapter 5

X*X(Neku's POV)X*X

Josh pulled me by my hand into our shared room, where he resumed kissing me once we were sitting on our full size bed. When I felt a warm, wet pressure on my bottom lip, it made me gasp, so Josh slid his tongue into my mouth.

I groaned quietly as he swept the slick muscle through my mouth, and I could taste his sweetness like I had before. When I groaned, though, he pulled back and looked me in the eyes, his own violet eyes giving me an intense stare.

"Neku, are you sure about this?" he asked. "I want to make sure you're ready before we actually do this."

"Of course I am, dumbass," I assured him with a smile as I removed my headphones and mp3 player. "I want you as much as you want me, I'm sure of it."

"All right," the silverette conceded, and kissed me again, this one as passionate and hot as the last. I felt a certain tightness in my pants, and I was certain Joshua felt his own pants tighten.

Josh rubbed against me, denim on cargoes. The sensation made me moan, and he was quick to peel my high-collared shirt off when he heard me. I started undoing the buttons of his pale blue shirt, and he looked down when he realized what I was doing.

"Eager, aren't we?" he asked, smirking.

"Shut up. I just want to make sure we're even. I don't want to be shirtless if you're not," I retorted, and he shrugged in reply as I undid the final button, making his shirt fall off. It slid to the floor, followed by my shirt.

I gasped as he began kissing and nipping at my neck, and when he gave me a particularly hard bite, I let out a pleasured/pained moan. He sucked and licked at the bitten spot, and I was certain it would leave a hickey later. Thank god I wear high-collared shirts…

Josh started going lower with his kisses, planting a couple on my chest before latching on to my right nipple, making me gasp. He toyed with the other one with his left hand, ensuring they were both erect before starting to go even lower with his kisses.

I noticed his violet eyes gleam with eagerness before he tugged off my cargo pants, my dark blue boxers being the last article of clothing I had on until I would be buck naked. Giving my boyfriend a pointed look, he sighed and pulled off his dark, flared jeans. Even through his fucking red boxers I could tell he was bigger than me. Dammit…

"It's okay, Nekky," Josh told me, noticing the look in my eyes. "Trust me, you're fucking hot and sexy right now. I can't wait to see you without the boxers on…"

I blushed a deep crimson, and Joshua giggled as he started to tug my boxers off. I swear to you, his face split into a grin as he stared at me, and then he bit his lip.

"What?" I demanded.

"It's nothing, Neku. I just…You're even fucking sexier than I thought," he said. "God you turn me on so easily…" My eyes widened and I blushed even darker when he said that.

"Well, don't just stare at me! Get on with it!" I said impatiently, and he quirked a brow at me.

"Someone's needy," he smirked. I glared at him, but he ignored me and reached in the bedside table drawer for something. He withdrew his hand and I caught a glimpse of what it was; lube. Oh god.

He squeezed out a dollop onto his fingers, and then greased up three of them. As soon as he was done, he stuck one finger in my entrance, making me yelp at the weird sensation. I squirmed, trying to adjust to the strange feeling.

Once I was still and had adjusted to his fingers, Josh slipped in a second, scissoring me so he could stretch me out. I whimpered slightly at the pain of being stretched, and Joshua stopped his motions.

"Are you okay, Neku?" he asked, looking at me with concern.

"Yeah," I panted. "I'm fine. It's just weird."

"I'll bet," he smirked, and I blushed, but rolled my eyes. Suddenly, he slid in the third, stretching me wide.

After a few minutes of Joshua thrusting his fingers in and out of me, he withdrew them, causing me to whimper at the loss of sensation. I watched as my silver-haired lover removed his boxers and squeezed some more lube out and then proceeded to spread it over his hard cock.

A wave of anxiety washed over me as I watched him, and realized I was seriously about to have sex. Sure, we had given each other blowjobs and hand jobs before, but that was only to relieve sexual tension. Josh and I were still virgins, though. I had no idea how he knew what to do, but I trusted him.

Tangling my hands in his silver hair, I kissed Joshua deeply before nodding at him reassuringly. Tilting my hips, he pressed his member to my entrance, and I felt the heat radiating from him right before he started to push into me.

Gritting my teeth, I willed myself to relax, 'cause Josh had told me during dinner that I needed to keep my body relaxed, or else it would hurt more. The silverette groaned softly as he slid in easily and slowly, trying to not hurt me.

When he was completely buried inside of me, he stilled, waiting for me to adjust before moving. Once my insides had adjusted to the mass filling me, I nodded to Joshua, and he started moving with slow thrusts. This went on for about a minute before I became impatient with his cautiousness.

"Josh, faster," I growled, and he smirked and started to pick up the pace. I shifted my hips slightly to move with him, causing him to hit something sweet inside of me. It made me gasp and see stars, the pleasure washing over me in waves.

"Found it," Joshua panted, and then groaned as he moved harder and faster, his thrusts becoming more erratic. "Neku, you're so tight, I love it~"

I pulled him into an embrace, and he willingly held me closer, kissing me deeply as he continued to thrust. Eventually, his hand snaked around to stroke my member, and the pleasure increased ten times at least as he pumped and thrust into me.

Moans fell from my lips uncontrollably, and they increased in pitch as I felt my release coming closer.

"J-Josh, I-I'm gonna—" I started to say, but my lover kissed me to stop me from talking.

"Together, dear," he whispered against my lips, and then he hit my sweet spot one last time, making me cum in his hand and on our stomachs. As soon as I came, Josh reacted immediately from my body clenching around his member.

"Holy shit, Neku!" he gasped, and then I felt his white hot seed inside of me. He thrust slightly as he rode out his orgasm, and then slowly pulled out. As he pulled out, though, I winced from the pain in my ass. Yeah, that's gonna hurt in the morning.

Joshua pulled me close to him and kissed me through the haze of sweat and skin. I kissed him back, feeling tired, and my eyelids drooped closed.

"That was…amazing, Neku," he told me quietly. "I love you so much, and nothing will ever change that."

"I love you, too, Josh," I mumbled through my tiredness. Josh kissed my forehead.

"Go to sleep," he said. "I'll be here when you wake up, I promise."

"All right," I sighed, yawning before I knocked out.

X*X(Joshua's POV)X*X

When Neku fell asleep, I stroked his face lovingly. I love him so much, and I was so ecstatic that he would let me basically fuck him into the mattress. I pictured his reaction to me saying that, and it made me chuckle quietly.

"Goodnight, Neku," I whispered, and held him close as I let myself go to sleep as well.

I woke up to find Neku still sleeping. Damn, I must have fucked him good for him to still be sleeping. Glancing at the clock, I discovered it was already eight in the morning. Thankfully, it was a Saturday, so we didn't have to be anywhere today.

I almost considered getting up to make my precious Nekky something special for breakfast, but decided against it. I wouldn't leave him to wake up alone when I told him I would be here when he woke up.

Suddenly, Neku began to stir beside me. Groaning softly, his beautiful deep blue eyes opened, and he looked at me. When he moved, though, he winced.

"You okay?" I asked concernedly.

"Yeah, my ass just hurts," he replied. "But it was worth it."

"Good to know," I smirked. "Next time I'll be more rough~"

"Who says you're topping next time?" he retorted, chuckling. I laughed with him.

"All right, Nekky, I'm gonna go make us some breakfast. Stay here and rest, 'kay?" I said and slid out of bed, leaving to make some pancakes. I pulled my boxers back on before leaving the room, though.

"Don't call me Nekky!" I heard him yell as I left, and I giggled. It was way too easy to embarrass him sometimes.

When I brought in the pancakes, I went to the bathroom and snagged the painkillers and grabbed a couple for my lover. I handed them to him and he thanked me wordlessly by nodding, seeing as he had a mouthful of pancakes.

"Hopefully that'll help the pain," I told him, and he shrugged. Popping the painkillers in his mouth, he swallowed before turning to me.

"So…what are we gonna do today?" he asked, tilting his head to the side cutely.

"Nothing," I replied. "We'll just sit around here and watch some movies."

"Sounds good," he shrugged. "I don't think I'm up to moving much, anyway."

"I believe it," I said, shrugging with a small grin. Neku blushed slightly, but quickly took another bite of pancakes to try and cover it up. Suddenly, I thought of something. "Hey Neku…Do the others know about you and me being bearers?"

"I'm sure they do, seeing as I've mentioned it to them before," he answered slowly. "Why?"

"Just curious. 'Sides, if we do ever start a family, I don't want to pretend we just adopted them," I explained.

"Eh, I'm sure they'd be fine with it," he said dismissively. "After all, our parents know that we'll have kids someday."

"And that's all the support we need," I agreed. Neku smiled at me before kissing me on the cheek.

"That's for making breakfast," he said when he saw my surprised look.

"Maybe I should do that more often," I said, winking at him suggestively and making him blush again.

"Hush, you," he muttered, but laughed anyway. "I'm topping next time, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah," I laughed, waving a hand dismissively.

As I had suggested to the ginger, we stayed in bed all day, just simply watching movies. Neku fell asleep in my arms again that night, and I couldn't have been happier.

A/N: I'm hoping that anyone who reviews will tell me what's missing in this chapter. I already know what it is, but I want you guys to guess, hehe. I'm so horrible. *laughs evilly* I really hope I did good on the smut, too! *blushes* I actually wrote this while in the same room as my parents, but had my computer screen turned so they couldn't see. R&R, peeps!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: And now, a small time skip and more smut! Man, I'm getting more perverted, ain't I? Also, see if you can notice the same detail I'll leave out here like I did last chapter. I wanna see how well you all pay attention, hehe. *cackles evilly* Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

The Gift Of Genetics

Chapter 6

X*X(Neku's POV)X*X

It had been about a week since Joshua and I had had sex, and already I was eager for more. This time, though, I planned on topping, no matter what. I already had a plan in motion, and it was already evening, so things would be perfect. Josh had been out late with school, which helped me prepare things.

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard the door open, followed by a call of, "Neku, I'm home!" I heard rustling of paper as Josh found my note.

"Neku?" he called, walking into our bedroom. I swear, I would have loved to have gotten a picture of his face when he saw me. His face turned beet red and seemed to have lost his ability to speak.

I was naked on the bed, on my stomach, my back arched slightly so I could see him, and there were candles around the room. They were the only source of light I was permitting, seeing as I had unplugged the lamps in the room.

"N-Neku?" he stuttered, staring at me.

"Yeeees?" I said, smirking at him.

"Are you suggesting something?" he asked, playing dumb as he approached.

"Maybe. Why don't you play along and find out?" I teased.

"I think I will~" he purred, and began to kiss me, but I was quick to dominate. I took over, sliding my tongue into his mouth when he gave me permission. I could taste him better now, and he tasted amazing.

As he groaned into my mouth and began gently sucking on my tongue, I could tell he knew what my intentions were. Especially when he pulled away and I noticed that lustful gleam in his violet eyes.

I noticed Josh looked uncomfortable with his clothes on, so I started to unbutton his shirt, going slowly and being a tease. The silverette gasped when I latched onto his left nipple, my right hand going to toy with the other one.

I made certain both nubs were erect before trailing downward, planting feather soft kisses here and there along his torso. When I reached his jeans, I popped open the button, but heard his breath hitch.

"Josh? You okay?" I asked, glancing up at my boyfriend. He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just…feels good that my pants are coming off, that all," he explained.

"I'm sure it does," I agreed, leering at him. He watched as I removed first his jeans and then his dark purple boxers. It all got much better for both of us when I lowered my head, though.

Josh gasped, followed by him moaning loudly as I sucked him off. He tangled his hands in my hair, tugging gently as I began bobbing my head, and his moans turned to small screams of pleasure.

"Oh my god! Neku! D-don't stop, p-please!" Joshua begged, his breaths coming out in huffs. I hummed as I deep-throated him, causing him to scream as he came in my mouth. I swallowed before pulling away, feeling him become rigid again from the sensation.

Carefully, I reached over to the bedside table drawer and fished out the bottle of lube while Josh tried to catch his breath. Slicking up three fingers as he had done last time, I stuck the first one in him without warning.

"Holy crap!" he yelped, squirming uncomfortably on our bed. "Damn it, that's weird!"

"Same went for me. It's your turn now, Josh," I said with a smirk, thrusting my finger in and out of him once he was still. After a minute, I slid the second finger in him, and he moaned quietly, but shuddered when I began to scissor his entrance.

It was when I slipped in the third that he whimpered at the pain. I kissed him deeply to try and distract him, and it worked. He kissed me back enthusiastically, his mind totally distracted from the pain.

Eventually, I withdrew my fingers thrusting my fingers in and out of him several times, and the silverette whimpered again from the loss of sensation. A slight flutter of nervousness stirred within me as I started to squeeze out more lube.

I was about to fuck Joshua for the first time. What the hell am I thinking?! But then the nervousness disappeared when I looked Josh over. I was doing the right thing. Sure, we may be acting like any other horny teen out there, but who gives a fuck?

Spreading the lube over my aching cock, I tilted Joshua's hips up slightly so I could enter him easier. I started to push into him, and heard him hiss as I went in slowly. I watched him helplessly as he grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut tight.

It wasn't easy for me, either, though. Joshua was so tight, it felt amazing. I now knew how he felt when he topped last time.

Once my cock was buried inside of Josh, I stilled, waiting for my silver-haired lover to adjust and let me know when to move. A couple of minutes passed before he nodded once, silently telling me to move.

I wanted to be rough on him, seeing as he wants to be rough on me next time, so I pulled almost completely out. Josh barely had time to miss the sensation of me filling him before I snapped my hips forward, slamming into him and hitting his prostate hard.

"You're so tight, Josh, mmm," I moaned as I thrust into him.

Joshua moaned loudly from it, and I knew I had made him see stars. I moved quickly, pounding into him fast and hard, and hitting his prostate each time. My hand moved to pump his weeping, neglected member, and he cried out with pleasure.

Joshua's hands moved to grip my back, and he dug his nails into my skin with each thrust. I hissed at the pain, but kissed Josh anyway as I continued the harsh thrusting.

"N-Neku…I-I'm gonna—" I stopped him with a kiss.

"Like last time, we'll cum together," I panted, and my mouth took in his moans as they became more high-pitched.

I broke away when I had to breathe, and that's when Josh came in my hand. The feeling of him clenching around my dick was enough to make me cum, too. I groaned as he screamed in pleasure when we came, and then cautiously pulled out of him. Noticing him wince, I was careful when I pulled him closer to me.

"Holy shit," I panted as Josh curled into my side, breathing heavily. "That was amazing. Now I know what you felt like last week…"

"Mhm," he sighed, and then yawned.

"Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up," I said softly, kissing his forehead before wrapping my arms around him after pulling the comforter over us. "Goodnight, Josh. Love you…"

"Love you, too, Nekky," he managed to mumble before falling asleep. I grumbled slightly, but didn't protest too much before knocking out as well.

X*X(2 Months Later)X*X

X*X(Joshua's POV)X*X

"Dammit…" I growled, spitting out the last of the bile from my mouth. That was the third time this week I've been sick. I felt sick anyway, like I had the flu, but just stayed home instead of going to see the doctor.

Neku had been the same way, throwing up each morning and sometimes in the afternoon. He'd been having that problem for a week longer, though. I was worried about him, but he just ate toast to try and settle his stomach. He refused to take medicine, the stubborn—

"Josh?" I looked up to see Neku standing in the doorframe, munching on some toast that had seedless strawberry jam on it. "You okay? I heard you throwing up and I was worried…"

"It's just that bug that's been going around, Neku, don't worry," I assured him with a dismissive wave. "What about you? Is the toast helping to settle your stomach?"

"Yeah, and it's helping me out so I don't look too scrawny," he chuckled.

"Oh, hush you," I snorted. "You don't look scrawny. I'm just worried about you getting too sick." I went over and hugged him gently as he finished his toast. Kissing him lightly, I thought of something, and decided to voice it. "Neku…you don't think we're…pregnant, do you?"

Neku stiffened, staring at me with wide eyes. "That depends," he said slowly. "Did you use a condom when we first had sex?" I thought about it, and my eyes snapped wide open in horror.

"Oh god…" I whispered, horrified. "I forgot to put one on!" Neku's face became blank, and he sat on the bed. I carefully approached him, nervous of his reaction. "Neku…?"

"I…didn't use one, either, Josh…" he breathed, looking terrified all of a sudden.

"Neku…what are we gonna do?" I asked, trembling with fear. I wasn't ready for this. Neku wasn't either, judging by the look on his face. Yes, I know I had said that I wanted kids someday, but not this soon! That's when I noticed the tears in Neku's eyes.

"Josh…I'm so sorry…" he whimpered, curling in on himself. I hurried over and sat with him on the bed, hugging him tightly and murmuring comforting words into his ear. Eventually, he calmed down enough to speak coherently. "We're so screwed…"

"No we're not, Neku," I said firmly. "We'll just need a bit of support, that's all."

"Josh, we're both fucking pregnant! We can't manage college and kids, you and I both know that!" he snapped, and I placed my hand over his mouth so he couldn't speak.

"We have our friends and parents to support us," I told him. "Our parents can babysit, and our friends and families can help be there for us. That's all we need. Of course, we'll need each other, but that's a given."

"But Josh—"

"No buts. We'll get pregnancy tests today and when we find out if we're both for sure pregnant, then we'll call your mom and my parents," I said. "Do you think you'll be okay until I get back?"

"Yeah, I think so," he mumbled, looking unsure. I sighed and pulled out my cell phone. "What are you doing?"

"Calling Rhyme," I said. "She's the only one out of our friends who wouldn't flip their lid when they find out." I dialed the young blonde's number, and she answered within two rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rhyme, it's Joshua. Can you come over for a bit?" I asked.

"Sure, Joshua," she answered. "What's going on?"

"Well, first off, is either Beat or Shiki with you?"

"No, I'm at my apartment right now. They're out on a date."

"It's just that I need to go out and get something, but I don't want to leave Neku alone. Can you get here in five minutes?" I said, biting my lip nervously.

"Of course! Just promise me you'll explain when I get there, please?" Rhyme asked softly.

"Yeah, I promise. See you in five, Rhyme," I replied, and snapped my phone shut.

"Is she coming?" Neku asked quietly. I went over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Yes, she'll be here in about five minutes."

"Thank god she lives in the same complex as us," the ginger murmured, and relaxed into my embrace as he hugged me back. Sure enough, less than five minutes later, there was a small knock on the door, and I left to go answer the door and let Rhyme in.

"Hi Joshua," she greeted softly as I started to slip my shoes on. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"You know about Neku and me being bearers, right?" I asked quietly, and she nodded. "We think we're both…pregnant." Her eyes widened in surprise, and she nodded again.

"I understand. I assume you're going to go buy pregnancy tests?" she asked.

"Yeah, we just want to make sure," I replied.

"Go on ahead, then. I'll watch over Neku," she told me, and I thanked her before leaving to the store and buying two pregnancy tests. I went through self-checkout so no one would give me any weird looks. Sure, bearers aren't unheard of here in Shibuya, but they still get weird looks and stares at times.

I opened the door to my apartment and heard Rhyme's soft voice as she spoke with Neku. She was comforting him, something that I should be doing. A pang of guilt hit me, and I quickly made my way to our room, finding Neku curled up under the blanket, looking distressed.

"Neku?" I said quietly, and kneeled by the bed next to him after Rhyme scooted over a bit. "Neku, are you okay?"

"What do you think?" he muttered. I noticed his headphones were hanging around his neck, ready to be slipped over his ears if necessary. Sighing, I scratched the back of my head and looked at him.

"I'll take that as a no," I murmured. "Well, I bought the pregnancy tests, so…do you want to go first?"

"Yeah, might as well get it over with," he mumbled, and got out of the bed, snagging one of the boxes from the bag on his way to the bathroom. Grabbing the other box, I went to the other bathroom to test myself.

To be completely honest, I was excited, but I was also as terrified as Neku. What would everyone think? Not like I cared about that myself, but I know Neku cares. I didn't know if I would even make a good parent…Thoughts whirled through my head as I panicked internally and waited.

I checked the stick once the time was up, and the blood drained from my face when I saw the plus sign on the results end. I was pregnant. I walked out, feeling shell-shocked, when I noticed Neku still hadn't come out. The click of the lock on the bathroom door snapped me out of my thoughts. Neku had locked the door on us.

"Rhyme," I said slowly. "How long was he in there?"

"About five minutes, and then he locked the door," she answered. I immediately realized he had found out he was pregnant. Scrambling to my feet, I ran over and knocked on the door.

"Neku? Neku, open the door!" I pleaded. I heard nothing from the bathroom but a muffled sob. "Neku!"

"Go away!" he yelled back, and there was a bang against the door.

"I'm not leaving until you let me in!" I argued.

A sudden thought came to mind, and I ran to my school bag, digging around for my pocket knife. I only had it because sometimes I got a little paranoid on the late walks home from classes.

Dashing back to the bathroom door, I started to pick at the lock. Finally, a click came from it, and the door unlocked. Slowly, I turned the knob, but couldn't open the door.

"Neku, move away from the door, please?" I said, trying again to push it open. "I don't want to hurt you!" There was a small shuffling, and then I carefully opened the door. "Neku?"

"What." Neku's voice was cold, filled with pain. I watched him carefully before taking a step closer. His head snapped up so he could glare at me. "Go. Away."

"No. I can't leave you, Neku. I promised you I never would," I reminded him gently. "And I don't intend to break that promise anytime soon. Or ever for that matter. I'll never leave you, Neku."

"Why not? I was afraid of this happening, and I never wanted things to change between us. This was another reason I didn't want to tell you I'm in love with you. My heart ached so much, though, and when you confessed to me, I couldn't lie to you," he whispered, and began to shake. I approached him cautiously, knowing he was really sensitive right now.

"Neku." He glanced up at me, but didn't say anything. The next words were hard to say, but I managed it. "If you really want me to leave you alone…then I will. Do you want me to go…?"

A/N: Well, there's a cliffy for you guys. I know it's harsh of me, but I'll update as soon as possible, I promise! And thanks to a guest reviewer, who guessed the missing piece in the last chapter correctly! Then again, this chapter kinda gave it away…R&R, peeps!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: And now, on to continue from the cliffy! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

The Gift Of Genetics

Chapter 7

X*X(Neku's POV)X*X

My eyes widened in horror when Josh asked me if I wanted him to leave me alone. Even though my mind screamed yes, my heart shrieked no even louder. Yes, this was his fault, but he was suffering as much as I was. I listened to my heart, throwing my arms around the silverette's neck and sobbing into his throat uncontrollably.

Joshua's arms wrapped around me, and he rested his chin on top of my head. As I started to calm down, I felt wetness on my head, and pulled away slightly to look up at him. I was stunned to see he was crying, too.

"I'm so sorry, Joshua," I mumbled, tears still flowing from my sapphire eyes. "I don't want you to leave me, never. I couldn't stand being without you."

"I know, Neku," he whispered. "And I would never leave you, even if you told me to. I can't bear the thought of being without you, either."

"Well, that's all fine and dandy, but how are you two gonna get through your pregnancies?" Rhyme's voice asked from the doorway. I looked up to see her, and I was sure I looked a mess.

"We'll tell our parents first, and then we'll tell Beat and Shiki," Josh replied. He then looked at me lovingly. "And we'll go through this as a team."

"Good to know," the blonde girl nodded. "I won't say anything to the Shiki or Beat. I'll let you guys tell them."

"Thanks, Rhyme," I told her gratefully, my voice hoarse from crying. "And thanks for coming over. I'm glad Josh had you come over."

"Oh, it was nothing! I had nothing else going on anyway, so it was my pleasure," she smiled. "Well, I gotta get going, but I'll talk to you guys later, 'kay?" We nodded and bid her farewell before she left. Once the door closed, Josh started to pick me up, bridal style, and carried me back to the bedroom, where he set me down on our bed.

"Neku, since we're really going through with this, we'll need to promise each other something," the silverette said seriously as he sat next to me. I watched him with curious eyes, uncertain of what he was going to say.

"What's that?"

"That if our tempers flare from our hormones during our pregnancies, that neither of us will take what the other says personally if it's hurtful, okay?" Josh answered. I knew what he meant, and I agreed completely.

"I promise," I said with a small smile. Josh nodded compliantly, and hugged me tightly, and then kissed my cheek. "So…we'll have to call my mom first, huh?"

"If you want to. It doesn't matter to me," he shrugged.

"We'd best. After all, she took our relationship quite well. I won't be surprised if she's mad about this, though," I sighed. I fished my phone out of my pocket and pressed speed-dial 2, which was my mom's cell phone. After two rings, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom," I said softly, biting my lip in anticipation.

"Oh, hi Neku! How have you been, sweetie? I heard from Josh that you might have the flu or something. Are you doing okay?" she asked, and I stared at Josh for a second before replying when he gave a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, I'm…okay, I guess," I shrugged.

"What do you mean, honey?"

"Mom…I'm…p-pregnant," I stuttered, and closed my eyes, waiting for the yelling. When nothing was uttered from her end of the line, tears started to slip down my cheeks. It was when I let out a choked sob that the silence was broken from her end.

"Neku! Oh my gosh, sweetie, I didn't mean to make you cry!" she gasped. "I'm so happy for you, I really am! Don't cry, please!"

"S-sorry…" I stammered, sniffling.

"Don't apologize, Neku," she said firmly. "I was just surprised, that's all. Is Joshua there with you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you put him on the line, please?" I handed Josh the phone, and he accepted it.

"Hi, Mrs. Sakuraba. Yes, I forgot to use the condom…" he mumbled, blushing. "Two months ago. It was in the heat of the moment, and…Of course I'll support him, you know that! It's going to be twice as hard on us, Nancy, because I'm pregnant, too!" I couldn't hear anything from the other end, but then Josh suddenly pleaded, "No, don't tell my parents yet! I'm going to tell them myself!"

I pulled the phone away from Josh, and put my mom on speaker. "Mom, you're on speaker now."

"Neku, I'm not too surprised about this, I must be honest," she admitted. "What does surprise me is that you're both pregnant. I promise, I'm not disappointed in either of you. I know you boys will be great parents, just try to be careful, please? I don't want either of you to suffer through your pregnancies."

"We won't, Mom," I replied. "Josh and I promised we won't take anything hurtful said during arguments personally."

"I just don't want to see either of you boys hurt, that's all," Mom murmured. "I love you so much, Neku, and Joshua, I love you like you were my own son. Please don't make things harder on each other, that's all I ask. That and let me know if you need help, boys."

"Sure thing, Mom," I agreed.

"Of course, Nancy," Joshua added, and she bid us farewell before I snapped my phone shut. The silverette sighed as he pulled out his phone. "Now to tell my parents the news that they'll be grandparents in seven months."

X*X(Joshua's POV)X*X

I pressed speed-dial 2, just as Neku had, and then my phone started to call my mom's cell phone. She and Dad are always together, so we wouldn't have to call them separately. The phone rang once before she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Mom? It's Josh and Neku," I said, putting her on speaker.

"Oh, hello, boys! How are you two doing?" she asked eagerly.

"We're…okay…" I said slowly, and there was a click before she spoke again.

"Boys, I have you on speaker with John," she said.

"Joshua? What's going on?" my dad asked.

"We have some news for you guys…" Neku said softly into my phone.

"What's the news?" they asked in unison.

"We're both…pregnant," I whispered, and there was a gasp from my mom on their end. Tears started to prick at my eyes. Were Mom and Dad going to hate me for this? I didn't want to not have my parents to support me through my pregnancy…

"Yoshiya." I jumped, startled by Dad's voice as he called me that.

"Yes, Dad?" I said quietly, starting to shake with fear.

"We're coming up there," he said, and I started sobbing.

"Dad, you can't!" I begged. "I can't leave Neku! I don't want to! I promised him I wouldn't leave him, and I can't break my promise! I love him!" I noticed Neku starting to cry as well.

"Yoshiya, we're not coming up there to take you from Neku," Mom soothed. "And Neku, please don't cry. I promise, we're only coming up there to help get you boys settled in a new house, one that'll be big enough for raising children."

"Jane, are you serious?!" Neku gaped, staring at my phone. "You're really going to buy us a house?! What about you and John?"

"Don't worry about us, Neku," she giggled. "John and I have plenty of money just lying around in the bank from all of our business trips, and we have nothing else to do with it. We might as well use it to support our son, his boyfriend, and our future grandchildren."

Neku and I flushed at the words, and I said, "Mom, Dad, thanks so much. Maybe Nancy can come, too?"

"Of course, Joshua!" my mom gushed. "We'll be up there tomorrow, and we'll look into a house for you. We'll even furnish it."

"Thanks so much, Jane," Neku murmured gratefully. "It means a lot to us, it really does."

"It's no problem whatsoever," Mom said dismissively. "All right, I'm sure you two are drained, both physically and emotionally, so get some sleep. You'll need the maximum amount of sleep before you have your children because it'll be hard to catch up once they're born."

"Thanks again, Mom," I said, and we bid each other goodnight before I snapped my phone shut. I turned to Neku and hugged him tightly, and he was crying again. "Neku? Why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy that we don't have to be split up," he whispered, burying his face in my shoulder.

"Me, too, Neku. Me, too," I told him softly. I kissed his forehead before we curled up under the comforter, and fell asleep in each other's arms. This couldn't have gone better. Our parents were completely supportive, and we were going to get a new house, courtesy of my parents. It was a wonderful feeling to fall asleep to.

A/N: And there we have it! R&R, peeps!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Awesome how I made their parents so accepting last chapter, huh? I almost considered making Joshua's parents take him away from Neku, but I felt that was too cruel. Anyway, I'll be doing small time-skips each chapter now, fast-forwarding by one month each chapter. Also, I noticed I'm being more focused on Neku's POV, but whatever. I love Neku! Warning: Lemon/Smut/Yaoi. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

The Gift Of Genetics

Chapter 8

X*X(3 Months Into Pregnancy)X*X

X*X(Neku's POV)X*X

I retched into the toilet, heaving the last of my stomach's contents into the porcelain bowl before shakily getting to my feet. Out of nowhere, Joshua was at my side, helping me to stand. His cool hands pressed against my forehead, making me sigh in relief.

"Neku, are you okay?" he asked concernedly. I placed my hands on my stomach, which was starting to show.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Josh. It's just the morning sickness, that's all," I assured him. "It'll stop soon."

"I know that, but you need to eat enough to keep yourself and the baby healthy," he told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Same goes for you, Joshua," I smirked, and he rolled those violet eyes of his right back at me. "After all, I've heard you in the early morning when you think I'm still sleeping."

"Look, let's just go and get something to eat, okay? Something that's not too rich for us," the silverette suggested, and I nodded. Walking out to the living room, I was once again reminded of the kindness that Josh and my parents had shown us.

It was nice that we had our own house now, even though Josh's parents paid for it. My mom helped with buying the furniture, and all three adults agreed that my mom would buy the baby stuff like diapers, clothes, bottles, etc. You name it, and she would get it if she deemed it necessary.

Josh and I were both starting to show by now, though I was showing slightly more than my boyfriend. We had given the news to Shiki and Beat the day after we found out, and they were shocked, but Shiki immediately got overly excited about us having kids. Beat was speechless, so Rhyme ended up taking him home because he couldn't seem to say anything. We heard from him the next day, and he apologized about his behavior.

The best part of where we lived, though, was that it was in between my mom's house and Josh's parents' house. We could walk if we wanted to, but often times, they came to visit us. Mom had even gotten us a nice 2006 Honda Odyssey for us to have when the kids were born. For now, though, she used it, and she told us it was a very good vehicle for families.

As I settled down on the couch with a sigh, Joshua snuggled up to me, and I cuddled into him. We had become very affectionate with the other since becoming pregnant, but it worked out since we don't have personal spaces with each other.

"Neku?" I looked up at Josh, who was staring at the ceiling, looking thoughtful.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think this will work out? Us raising two kids, being parents, living off of our parents…" he trailed off, and I knew what he meant.

"It'll work out, Josh. The college already knows about us, and we're even known as bearers in their records. They've given us our leave of absence until the kids are born, and then we'll do online classes. That's what Mom told me, anyway," I told him. "We'll both get our degrees, and then we'll go into work once they're older."

"I just…I don't know…I'm having doubts that we'll be the same after we have kids, Neku…"

"Josh, we'll still love each other. Nothing can change that. We'll just be more responsible, that's all," I shrugged. Joshua looked down at me then, and smiled softly.

"Yeah, you're right," he agreed. "Well, I better get something for us to eat that won't be too rich." He heaved himself off of the couch, and I followed him into the kitchen. He started to dig in the fridge, but paused and turned to me. "Are scrambled eggs okay, Nekky?"

"Yes, they are. And don't call me that!" I growled, and he shrugged.

"Scrambled eggs it is, then," he said, completely disregarding my protest. He pulled out the carton of eggs, a stick of butter, milk, and a brick of medium cheddar, and then snagged the salt and pepper. "I'm adding cheese to them 'cause it sounds good."

"Fine by me. Sounds good to me, too," I agreed, feeling my mouth water slightly at the thought of cheesy scrambled eggs.

I watched as Josh whipped up the mix of eggs, milk, salt, and pepper before shredding some cheese and mixing it into the bowl as well. When the pan was hot enough, the silverette tossed in two tablespoons of butter and waited until they were melted until he poured in the egg mix.

As I waited, I started to slip on my headphones with my eyes closed so I could listen to my music, but then they were snatched out of my hands. My eyelids snapped open to see Joshua holding my headphones away from me with a smirk on his face.

"Josh, give me back my headphones," I growled. He merely put them on the counter as though daring me to dive for them.

"Come and get them, Nekky~" he teased, and I noticed a gleam of mischief in his violet eyes.

"What do you really want, Josh?" I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"I want to fuck you senseless, what else?" he stated, his smirk turning into a grin. My eyes widened in shock, and then narrowed.

"Must I remind you that we're both pregnant because of your hormones?" I grumbled.

"Yes, but since we're already pregnant, there's no risk, now is there?" Josh replied smoothly, smirking again. "Also, I read that having sex while pregnant is good for the one who's pregnant because it makes less likely that you'll tear when giving birth."

"Where the fuck did you read that?!" I yelped, staring at my boyfriend in shock.

"Online. Where else?"

"You're unbelievable," I muttered, and then shrugged. "Fine. But don't be too rough, okay?"

"Sounds good to me~" Joshua purred. We ate our cheesy scrambled eggs, and then he led me to the master bedroom, where he started to kiss me deeply.

X*X(Joshua's POV)X*X

I kissed my ginger deeply, sweeping my tongue through his mouth as soon as he gave me permission. The delicious taste of Neku flooded my mouth, and I couldn't help but groan softly. I opened my eyes slowly, and noticed Neku's sapphire orbs were still closed as we kissed. They opened when we broke apart for air, though.

"Josh…" Neku sighed, the sound of him saying my name like that sending shivers up and down my spine.

I pulled his shirt off, latching onto his left nipple and toying with the other with my right hand. He moaned loudly and unashamedly at the sensation. I swirled my tongue around the bud my lips were on, and made sure both were erect before trailing down lower with my kisses.

I felt Neku starting to unbutton my shirt, and I smirked at him. "Impatient, aren't we?"

"Shut up and fuck me already!" he hissed.

"Someone's eager," I teased, but tugged his cargoes off anyway. He blushed as I started to ease his dark blue boxers off, but his blush darkened considerably once I lowered my head and began to suck him off.

"H-holy sh-sh-shit, Josh!" he gritted out, tangling his fingers in my hair and pulling slightly. I didn't stop; in fact, I started bobbing my head, and his moans increased in pitch. When I hummed, however, that seemed to do it for him. He came in my mouth, screaming, and I swallowed before pulling away, but not before feeling Neku become semi-erect again.

I then shrugged off my shirt, which was unbuttoned thanks to Neku, and pulled my jeans and boxers off. They were way too tight by now. It was because of my being pregnant and hard that they were that tight. Good thing I have sweatpants in my dresser…

Fishing out the lube from the bedside table drawer, I slicked up three fingers. "All right, here's the first one…" I warned, sticking it into Neku's entrance. He squirmed a bit at the feeling, but then settled down. Slipping in the second finger, he moaned quietly, but shuddered slightly as I began scissoring him. He seemed to be getting used to this as I thrust my fingers.

I slid in the third once he was adjusted, and he moaned louder, shifting his hips on my fingers. I held him down with my other hand, and when I felt he was fully adjusted, I withdrew them, Neku giving a soft whimper in protest. Then I squeezed out another dollop of lube onto my fingers, this time spreading it over my aching cock. Pausing, I closed my eyes, and then opened them to find Neku watching me, panting, his cheeks flushed.

Nodding to him, I pressed my member to his entrance, and then slowly pushed into him. Neku's eyes squeezed shut, and he gritted his teeth at the pain, but I wasn't really fairing much better. He was so amazingly tight that I almost came right there. I was able to hold back, though, and continue entering the ginger.

Once I was fully sheathed within him, I waited for him to let me know when it was okay to move. I had the control to hold back on moving, but it was steadily slipping away from my grasp. Finally, though, Neku nodded to me and shifted his hips, and I started thrusting.

"Faster, Josh," Neku huffed after a few slow thrusts. I picked up the pace, and set a good rhythm. When I slammed into his prostate, however, he screamed and dug his nails into my back. I hissed at the pain, but continued pounding into my boyfriend.

My hand soon went to pump Neku's weeping member, and his moans and cries increased in volume and pitch. I bit his neck a little roughly, not hard enough to break skin, and he groaned in a mix of pleasure and pain.

"Come for me, Nekky~" I panted into his ear, and he opened his beautiful blue eyes wide, moaning as I hit his prostate yet again.

"Josh…I-I'm gonna…" He screamed as he came, his seed splashing onto our stomachs, and his walls clenching around me as he did. Groaning, I found my release, and came inside Neku. Once the waves of euphoria faded away, I pulled out slowly, being careful to not hurt my boyfriend. He barely winced, and I carefully pulled him closer to me. The ginger cuddled into my side as I wrapped my arms around him, and he sighed deeply.

"Fuck, Josh, that was even more amazing than the first time," he told me softly. I kissed him on the lips.

"That's how it should be," I replied before pulling the thick, soft comforter over us. "Let's sleep, Neku. I'm tired, and I bet you are, too."

"You win that bet. Love you, Josh," he mumbled before falling asleep.

"Love you, too, Neku," I murmured back, and then fell asleep myself.

A/N: Okay, I'm having a depressed moment. Just a heads up, I might not update this for a little while after this chapter, but I'll try. I'll mainly be busy playing KH2 instead while holed up in my room. R&R, peeps.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay, I kinda fibbed. Woke up early this morning, and decided to work on this. No big deal, though! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

The Gift Of Genetics

Chapter 9

X*X(4 ½ Months Into Pregnancy)X*X

X*X(Neku's POV)X*X

"Hey, Josh, you about ready?" I called to my boyfriend as I waited for him by the front door. We were going to get our ultrasounds done today, and we were going to find out the babies' genders. It was about that time in our pregnancies that we could, and we needed to know so we could get the right clothes and things for them.

"Yeah, almost!" Joshua's voice answered back from upstairs. There was a thump, and then he came down the stairs as fast as he could while pregnant.

"What was that thump?" I asked as we walked out to the van my mom was driving.

"Nothing, probably something fell but I didn't see it," the silverette answered, looking a bit nervous.

"Why are you nervous?" I asked, raising a brow at his behavior.

"Just anxious about what we're having, that's all, Neku," he told me as we climbed into the van. I shrugged, but kept quiet.

"Hey boys!" Mom greeted. "Ready to find out if you're having boys or girls?"

"Definitely," I smiled, and Josh nodded, seeming out of it.

"Joshua, are you okay?" Mom asked him.

"Hm? Oh, yes, just tired, Nancy, that's all," he replied, and looked out the window. Mom and I looked at each other and shrugged. She then drove us off to the specialty hospital where they examined and did such things for bearers. We were lucky there was one here in Shibuya, or else we'd be kinda screwed. Mom pulled into the parking lot, where we hopped out once the ignition was off.

"All right, you two, let's go!" Mom said enthusiastically. She led us to the desk inside, and told them we were here for two ultrasounds; one for me, and one for Josh. Shortly after, a casually-dressed doctor stepped out, holding a clipboard in one hand.

"Joshua? Neku?" he called, and we got up, following him with my mom to the ultrasound room. He shook our hands when we left the waiting room. "My name's Sanae Hanekoma, but just call me Mr. H."

"Nice to finally meet you," Mom said, and shook hands with him as well. "I'm glad we can finally find out the genders, because I'm almost as eager as these two!"

"Well, in that case, we'll make this quick," he chuckled, and I couldn't help but join in. The man was nice, and he seemed pretty nonchalant about things. He had dark hair, a pair of shades balanced at the end of his nose, and he wore dark pants, a white shirt, and a dark grey vest underneath his doctor's white lab coat. Josh seemed off, still nervous and antsy, so I nudged him gently in the ribs.

"What's up with you?" I demanded, and he looked down.

"I wanted to wait until we were alone for this, Neku, but…" he stopped, and we did, too. Getting down on one knee, he pulled out a small box from the pocket of his sweatpants and said, "Neku, I've loved you for the longest time. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and raise our kids together. Neku, will you marry me?" I gasped, staring at the beautiful black and white diamond ring in the box.

It was a silver band, and a white diamond embedded in the center, surrounded by smaller black diamonds. It was simple, but absolutely gorgeous. Tears of joy welled up in my eyes, and I threw my arms around Josh's neck, saying, "Yes, absolutely! Of course I'll marry you!"

"Oh my gosh! This is so sweet!" Mom squealed, and we stood, Joshua looping one arm around my neck. He slipped the ring onto my left ring finger, and kissed me softly on the lips. It was a chaste kiss, but it left me wanting more. We looked at my mom, who was suddenly calling someone on her phone. "Jane? Yes, it's Nancy. No, nothing's wrong from the ultrasound, we haven't even gone in yet. In fact, Joshua, Neku, and I have something to share with you!" She put Jane on speaker and held the phone out to us.

"Mom?" Josh said.

"Joshua? What's going on?" she asked.

"I just proposed to Neku, Mom," he said, and she gasped on the other end.

"And?"

"I said yes, Jane," I chuckled, and she squealed.

"I'm so happy for you boys!" she cried out through the phone. "Please tell me more later, but I'm sure you guys need to get to your ultrasounds! I love you, boys, and I'll talk to you later!"

"Love you, too, Mom," Joshua replied, and then there was a click as she hung up. Mom hugged us tightly, congratulating us. Finally we turned to Mr. H, who was watching with a small smile.

"Congrats to the both of you," he told us, not a hint of annoyance or anger in his voice. "I'm sure you'll be even happier, though, once you find out what your babies' genders are."

"Yeah, let's go," Josh agreed, and Mr. H resumed leading us to the ultrasound room. Once there, the silverette gestured for me to go first for the ultrasound, so I rolled my eyes and climbed on the table, pulling my shirt up enough so none of the gel would get on it. I yelped as he put the cold gel on my tender stomach, shuddering from the feeling of it.

"Jeez, that's cold!" I grumbled as Joshua held my hand and Mr. H placed the scanning thing on my stomach. Soon enough, there was a whooshing sound in the room, and we could see my baby. Joshua and I stared at the screen in awe, seeing how much it had grown during the past four and a half months.

"All right, I can see what the gender is," the dark-haired doctor told me. "Do you want to know, or do you want it to be a surprise?"

"I want to know," I said, still staring at the screen.

"Neku, you're having a little boy," he smiled, and tears of happiness started to flow down my cheeks.

"Neku? Are you okay?" Joshua asked.

"He's just happy to finally be able to see his baby, that's all," Mom told him, and I nodded.

"Exactly," I whispered, and looked at Joshua, finally tearing my gaze away from the screen. "I'm so happy, Josh. I can't wait for him to be born."

"Same here, Neku, same here," the silverette murmured back, and planted a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Now it's your turn, Joshua," Mr. H told my new fiancé. Damn, that felt good to think of Joshua like that…

X*X(Joshua's POV)X*X

"All right," I said, and heaved myself up from the chair, waiting patiently until Neku was off the table and cleaned off before climbing on myself. As Mr. H squeezed the gel onto my own tender stomach, I shuddered, feeling a chill run up my spine.

"Crap, you weren't kidding about it being cold," I muttered to Neku as he held my hand. There was that whooshing sound again as the ultrasound machine started up when Mr. H pressed the scanning device on my stomach, and Neku and I stared at the screen again.

"I'm guessing you want to know what this one will be, huh?" he asked, and I nodded. "Joshua, looks to me like you're having a little girl."

I started to cry tears of joy myself as Neku had done, and he embraced me, kissing my temple. I hugged him back carefully, trying not to move too much so it wouldn't mess up the ultrasound. Mr. H smiled at us, and then shut off the machine before wiping my stomach off.

"Congratulations, you two," he told us. "I'm sure you know the way out, so I'll see you both for your next appointment." And with that, the dark-haired doctor left, leaving us to have our moment in peace. Nancy came over and hugged us as well once I pulled my shirt back down.

"I'm so happy for you both!" she squealed. "I'll make sure to buy the right stuff for your son and daughter, I promise!"

"We know you will, Nancy," I told her with a smile. "We trust you. After all, you've done so much for us already."

"It's nothing, boys. I love you both equally, and that's how I'll treat you," she replied firmly. "Now, let's go out and get some lunch, and then I'll get you settled in at the house before I go shopping."

"Thanks, Mom," Neku said gratefully, and we left, going to lunch at the Ramen Don before she dropped us off at home. Once home, I sighed as I plopped down on the couch, sinking into the cushions.

"Damn, I'm tired, and my ankles are killing me," I grumbled. Neku chuckled as he joined me on the couch.

"I'm right there with ya, Josh," he agreed. We snuggled on the couch, eventually ending up in the bedroom and cuddled in each other's arms. Neku looked at me as we held each other. "Hey, Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna let me top this time?" he asked, blushing slightly at the words. I stared at him for a moment before replying.

"Sure, I'll let you top this time. It's only fair, seeing as I topped last time," I shrugged. Neku then kissed me slowly, deeply, and I allowed him to dominate. We remained in our lip-lock until we had to breathe, and then the ginger began ravishing my neck. He nipped, licked, and sucked at various spots on my neck and collarbone, making me moan. I started to become hard, my pants becoming tight as Neku continued to kiss me.

He eventually moved on to nibble on my earlobe, and licked the outer shell of my ear. I shuddered and moaned softly at the feeling. It was when I realized my shirt was unbuttoned that he started to tease my nipples. Neku latched on to the left one with my mouth, and toyed with the other with his right hand. I groaned from the sensation.

"N-Neku…d-don't tease," I panted, and he grinned up at me.

"Whatever you say," he shrugged, still grinning, and tugged my pants off while I pulled at his shirt. He removed his own pants and then pulled out the lube. As he prepared me, all I could do was moan, gasp, and pant at the feelings that swirled within me. Soon enough, he was ready, and pressed his hard cock against my entrance.

"Ready, Josh?" he asked, and I nodded right before he started to push into me. My insides relaxed to allow him in, and eventually, he was completely sheathed within me. I clenched my eyes shut tight as I adjusted to Neku being in me, and then I nodded to him, silently telling him to move.

He pulled out almost completely, and, before I had the chance to feel empty, snapped his hips forward and thrust into me hard. I gasped and moaned loudly, shivers running up and down my spine. Neku made the pace swift, hard, and rough, and it drove me crazy.

When he hit my prostate, I screamed as I saw stars and my vision went white. I gripped Neku's back and dug my nails into his skin as he thrust into me, over and over until I was lost in a sea of pleasure.

He abused my prostate, that's how often and rough he hit it, and I cried out each time, my screams of intense pleasure and his moans mingling together. I was close to falling over the edge and coming. Close, so close.

"Come on, Josh, cum for me," Neku whispered against my neck as he bit there gently, continuing to thrust. Finally, I found my release, and came over our stomachs right before Neku groaned as he came, too. He thrust weakly as he rode out his orgasm, and then stopped and pulled out slowly.

Neku was breathing deeply as he tried to catch his breath, but still managed to pull me into his side, kissing me softly on the lips.

"Holy shit, that was fucking fantastic," he murmured as he held his pregnant belly.

"Damn, I'll be a bit sore in the morning, I'm sure," I muttered, my hands resting on my own pregnant stomach. "It's always worth it, though."

"Better be," Neku chuckled softly. I laughed lightly with him before he rolled over to face me. "Let's go to sleep, Josh. I'm tired, and I'm sure you're tired, too."

"Damn straight," I mumbled before yawning widely. We wrapped our arms around each other and fell asleep, cuddled close to each other and loving every second of it.

A/N: Okay, I hope that last lemon turned out well. I know I kinda rushed it, but I was eager to update, hehe… R&R, peeps!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay, I did another time skip, this time by another month and a half, but only because half a month seemed too short, and a whole month would have been 5 ½ months, and I didn't want to keep on putting down the ½ part until the babies were born. Anyhoo, yet another lemon! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

The Gift Of Genetics

Chapter 10

X*X(6 Months Into Pregnancy)X*X

X*X(Neku's POV)X*X

"Neku…"

"What?"

"Come cuddle with me, please? I'm lonely…" my fiancé whined.

"I'm busy, Josh," I said dismissively. And I was. I was trying to think of a name for our son, but a certain someone kept bugging me from the couch, making my work that much more difficult.

"Come on, Nekky, please?" he begged. I growled under my breath.

"Maybe you should be doing what I'm doing, Josh," I suggested.

"And that would be…?"

"Coming up with a name for our son that I'm carrying."

"Why should I? I already have one decided~"

"Since when?!" I yelped, turning to glare at his smug expression.

"Since a month and a half ago, when we found out their genders," he replied.

"Well, don't keep it a secret, Josh, tell me!" I all but snapped at him. He raised a thin, silver brow at me.

"Not with that attitude I won't," he smirked. I growled at him, and felt my son kick. "Great, now he's getting grumpy…"

"He's a momma's boy already," Josh declared in a sing-song voice. "He's going to be just like you, Neku."

"Nothing wrong with that," I shrugged, and then smirked back at him. "And our daughter is going to look and act like you, too. She'll be totally feminine like her own mommy."

"Are you suggesting that I'm girly?" he demanded, glaring playfully at me. I shrugged and turned back to my laptop, smirking to myself still. All was quiet, so I assumed he was just pouting about it. That is, until he suddenly threw himself on me, kissing my neck and nipping at it harshly.

I yelped and nearly shoved him to the floor, but I knew it would hurt him if I did. So, instead, I yelled, "Ack! Josh! Get off!"

"Nuh-uh. You're too cute. And you deserve to be punished for that girly remark," he purred. My face heated up at the mention of punishment.

"Okay, first off, I'm not cute. Second, you _ARE_ girly!" I laughed, but the laugh was cut off when he kissed my lips harshly. He pulled away, glaring at me playfully again.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now," he warned, and pulled me from my laptop and into the bedroom.

"Really, Josh? You're gonna punish me by for calling you girly by fucking me?" I asked, smirking slightly with a raised brow.

"Yes, but you're not gonna be able to touch me," he stated, and pulled out two pairs of handcuffs. Removing my maternity shirt first, he cuffed my hands to the bed posts, and I stared at him, shocked.

"Since when did you get so kinky?" I asked, one brow still raised.

"Since when did you consider me girly?" Joshua countered.

"Recently," I replied, shrugging.

"Same for me," the silverette said. I rolled my blue eyes, and he kissed me quickly before removing his own maternity shirt. "Now, I'm dominating this time, seeing as you're to be punished~" he purred.

"Jeez, you make it sound like this is going to be worse than it really is," I grumbled, wanting to fold my arms, but unable to because of the cuffs.

"Oh, I'm sure it won't be as fun when you can't grip my back, Nekky," he teased. I shook my head in disbelief.

"You're still pleasuring both of us, dumbass," I pointed out. "And I highly doubt you'd leave us each with a painful hard-on to let go away with time."

"Good point. This is still fun, though," he agreed. I could already see how aroused he was through his pants, and I felt my own arousal when I shifted slightly to make myself more comfortable on our bed. Josh quickly yanked off my pants and boxers as well as his own before kissing me again.

Joshua slicked up three fingers before starting to prepare me, and I gripped at the sheets as he worked on me. Once ready, he spread some of the lube on his own cock, and then pretty much proceeded to fuck me into the mattress.

He pounded into me, smashing my prostate and making me scream in pleasure. Joshua moaned and groaned continuously as he thrust into me rapidly, which didn't help my attempt to try and cum after him. I desperately wished to grip his back, but those stupid handcuffs weren't allowing me to.

Finally, I found my release and came over our stomachs. My body clenched around Joshua, causing him to moan loudly as he thrust his spilling seed into me. He pulled out carefully when he was done, and he came over to lie beside me.

Undoing the cuffs, he flopped onto his side to face me as we snuggled close to each other. I was breathing deeply as I tried to regain my breath, as was Joshua.

"Now I don't need to worry about scratches on my back," the silverette giggled as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Yeah, and I get to next time," I snorted, curling up as much as I could into his embrace. It's difficult when I'm six months pregnant. Speaking of which… "Are you going to tell me what our daughter's name is going to be now?"

"I guess I should…" Joshua sighed with a small smile. "I'm naming her Hané."

"That's a pretty name," I murmured. "I'll tell you what I plan on naming our son, then. I'm going to name him Sukai."

"Handsome name for a handsome boy," Joshua giggled. "Now we just have the remaining three months left until our pregnancies are over and we're ready to deliver."

"Yeah, you're telling me," I muttered. "Damn, I'm not looking forward to the agony."

"But we'll be together, no matter what," he assured me.

"No matter what," I agreed.

X*X(Joshua's POV)X*X

I lay in bed, Neku curled up beside me, sleeping, and I couldn't help but think about the pain we were going to go through in order to give birth to our children. The thoughts kept me from sleeping, and as I stared at the ceiling, worry invaded my mind.

"Josh?" I glanced down to see Neku watching me.

"Yes, dear?" I smirked. He flushed slightly before answering.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"I was worrying about when we give birth to our children," I answered. "I'm worried about how painful it'll be, that's all."

"Josh, you know it's going to have to happen eventually," he reminded me. "After all, it was our decision to keep them, so we don't have any choice by now. Besides, I'd rather not go back and change this." He gestured to his own pregnant belly.

"I know, neither would I," I said. "I wouldn't change being pregnant for the world."

"Good to know," Neku murmured. "Now, go to sleep. We need as much as we can get before they're born."

"All right, I'm going," I smiled, and wrapped my arms around Neku as I rolled onto my right side while he lay on his left. He snuggled close to me as I did with him, and then closed my eyes and went to sleep.

A/N: Well, I know that was a short chapter, but I'll try to make then next one longer, and it's going to be more of a time skip! Besides, I'm so excited, I just can't hide it! R&R, peeps!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: AND NOW FOR THE BIRTHING CHAPTER! I'm so excited for this one! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

The Gift Of Genetics

Chapter 11

X*X(9 Months Into Pregnancy)X*X

X*X(Joshua's POV)X*X

I was fast asleep, dreaming about Neku and my soon-to-be family. We were going to be parents soon, and I was very eager. I couldn't help but worry about my fiancé, though, and the pain he was going to be enduring when he gave birth. Suddenly, a sharp gasp startled me awake, and I opened my eyes to see Neku starting to squirm in discomfort.

"Neku?" I said, touching his shoulder. He looked at me, his gorgeous blue eyes wide and showing his pain, and winced.

"Josh, it's time," he whispered, and then I realized the bed was really, really wet, as was my bottom half.

"Same here, it seems," I told him with a similar expression, somehow not in pain and eerily calm. I quickly grabbed my phone once I realized the seriousness of the situation, and called Nancy.

"Hello?" a tired voice answered after three rings.

"Nancy? It's Joshua. Neku and I need to get to the hospital, fast. It's time for both of us," I said urgently.

"Oh my god! I'm going now, so call your parents and they'll get the baby stuff and join us!" Nancy ordered, all evidence of sleep gone from her voice.

"I'm on it," I replied. "See you soon." And with that, she hung up. I then proceeded to call my parents. Mom answered after a couple of rings.

"Hello?" she answered, sounding groggy.

"Mom, it's Joshua. Neku and I are going to the hospital now; Nancy's coming to pick us up. She says to get the baby stuff and meet us there. It's both of our time," I said hurriedly.

"We're on it. We'll see you soon," Mom said, and then she ended the call. I tried to comfort Neku through his pain and my own that was starting to hit by rubbing his back soothingly. Finally, I heard the lock on the front door click, and Nancy came running in.

"Boys! Come on, I'll help you both out to the van," she told us, and helped Neku out first. Once he was in, she rushed back in and helped me out to sit next to the ginger. Once we were buckled in, she jumped into the driver's seat and peeled out of the driveway, speeding to the hospital.

As soon as we arrived there and stopped outside the doors, Nancy yelled for someone to come and help us, and two nurses came with a wheelchair for each of us.

"I'm going to go and park, but I'll be with you two shortly! Don't let them separate you, okay?" she said, and we nodded. She then took off to park, and the nurses wheeled us to our room. They helped us to change into hospital gowns, and then got us each settled on the beds. Nancy came in with my parents soon after.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it's already time!" Mom said eagerly as she sat next to me with Dad.

"You and me both, Mom," I managed to say through my pain.

"Do you boys want an epidural?" Nancy asked.

"No way, Mom," Neku said. "We agreed to do this without the medicine."

"Okay, I understand," she agreed. "Looks like we'll have to wait for Mr. H to arrive, then, and wait for you two to each be fully dilated." Shortly after she said that, Mr. H walked in, still as casual as when we met him.

"Looks like it's time, huh?" he said.

"Just check and see how close we are," I grumbled, wincing from another contraction.

"All right, no worries," he said, and checked first Neku, and then me. "Seems to me you still have a few hours to go. Sorry guys, but this kind of thing can't be rushed."

"No problem, Mr. H," Dad replied, waving a hand dismissively. "We'll be patient."

"Easy for you to say," Neku muttered. "You're not one of the ones who're pregnant."

I reached over and grasped Neku's hand, and he looked at me and smiled softly through his own contractions. Our parents noticed this and moved our beds a bit closer so we could hold hands easier.

As the next couple of hours ticked by slowly, Neku and I gripped each other's hand tightly, tightening that grip whenever a contraction hit. He occasionally whimpered from the pain while I tried to remain quiet, but I would yelp slightly every now and then.

"Josh?"

"Yeah, Neku?"

"I love you," he said, squeezing my hand slightly.

"I love you, too," I replied, squeezing back. The next two hours passed by agonizingly slow, but then Mr. H came back in and checked on us when Neku's cries became louder and more pained.

"Okay, let's see how you're both progressing," he said, checking me first this time. "All right, Joshua, you still have probably another hour or two to go. As for Neku…" He checked Neku next and said, "It seems you're ready to bring your son into the world, Neku. Let's get a nurse in here."

Upon seeing Neku's panicked expression, I gripped his hand tighter and said, "Neku, I'll be here with you the whole time, I promise."

"I know you will," he whispered.

X*X(Neku's POV)X*X

Mr. H got a couple of nurses into the room, and they helped me out with positioning me so I could give birth to my son. I gripped Joshua's hand the entire time, even though the nurses advised I shouldn't. Josh and I argued with them, saying that we didn't want to be separated, so they let us be.

"You ready for this, Neku?" Mr. H asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said nervously.

"All right, then push!" he ordered, and I pushed, trying to breath as I did so, which honestly wasn't easy. I pushed for ten seconds like he said to, and then stopped. I waited until I was told to continue, and then began to push again. Joshua held my hand the entire time, even through the pain of his own contractions, and I was grateful to him for it.

I pushed like this twelve times, and then I heard Mr. H say, "One more good push, Neku, and then he'll be out, I promise."

"Gotcha," I panted, and began to push again. There was a sharp pain down between my legs, and I yelped loudly from it. Mom wiped my forehead with a damp cloth as I whimpered.

"It's just the shoulders, keep going!" Mr. H urged, and I did. Suddenly, the pain was gone, and I felt almost empty, it seemed. There was a wailing sound, and then I snapped my head up to see Mr. H holding my newborn son. He carefully handed him to me, wrapped up in a blue blanket once the umbilical cord was cut, and I accepted him eagerly. I just stared at him in awe as I held him. I felt Joshua shift slightly as he tried to look as well.

"Oh my god, Neku, he's gorgeous," the silverette murmured. I couldn't reply, I was so choked up that I was finally holding my baby. I agreed with Joshua, though. He was gorgeous, even if he hadn't opened his eyes yet.

He had fuzzy hair that was a lighter shade than mine. Finally, he opened his eyes, though, and I gasped; his left eye was violet like Joshua's, and his right eye was blue like mine.

"Joshua…can you see his eyes?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, they're so amazing," he replied in an equally soft voice. He then flinched, and I looked over to see that Mr. H was checking him again.

"Your turn, Joshua," he said. He then looked at me. "What's the little guy's name gonna be?"

"Sukai," I answered. He nodded, and then started to get Josh ready to bring our daughter into the world. I gazed at Josh. "You ready?"

"If you can do it, so can I," he answered, smirking despite his pain.

X*X(Joshua's POV)X*X

Mr. H began to coach me through it, and I pushed as I was told to, breathing as I did so. The pain was horrible, and I almost felt like I was going to pass out from it. I gave a low scream as I pushed for the seventh time.

"All right, one last push, Josh, and she'll be out," Mr. H said, and I nodded. Mom wiped the sweat off my forehead with a cool washcloth and Neku squeezed my hand even as he held Sukai. I screamed as the shoulders passed through, the pain nearly unbearable. Finally, the pain went away, and I felt kinda empty.

"She's out, Josh," Neku told me in a quiet voice, and I opened my eyes to see Mr. H holding my daughter. He wrapped her up in a pink blanket after snipping the umbilical cord, and then handed her to me.

"What's her name?" the doctor asked, and I held her close to me as I replied.

"Hané," I answered. I gazed at her, just awed by her looks. She had fuzzy hair that was silver like mine, but with strands of ginger among the silver. When she opened her eyes, I gaped; her left eye was blue like Neku's, while the right one was violet like mine.

"She's beautiful, Josh," Neku murmured as he watched me. I held Hané close to me, just wanting to hold her forever. That is, I did until I started to loosen my grip due to exhaustion.

"Get some sleep, boys," Nancy said with a small laugh.

"Yes, you're both exhausted," Dad agreed.

"We'll take care of the little ones, just go to sleep," Mom assured us, and she carefully lifted Hané out of my arms. Nancy did the same with Sukai, and then Dad pushed my bed closer to Neku's so that we could sleep together.

"Thanks, Mom," Neku mumbled tiredly, and then he curled up in his hospital bed and fell asleep. I cuddled close to him and wrapped my arms around him with his back against my chest before going to sleep as well.

A/N: How did that turn out to you guys? Did I do good? I certainly hope so, because the next chapter will be the last one, an epilogue. Sorry, but this was going to happen eventually! R&R, peeps!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Okay, final chapter, and I'm soooo sorry I waited so long to update! Enjoy, even though it's the last chapter~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story, Sukai, and Hané.

The Gift Of Genetics

Chapter 12

X*X(Six Years Later)X*X

X*X(Neku's POV)X*X

"Sukai, Hané! Time for dinner!" I called, and our son and daughter looked up from where they were playing outside. Sukai pouted, and his sister immediately copied him after looking over to see how he reacted.

"But Mom! I wanna play some more!" Sukai whined.

"Same here!" Hané chimed in. Joshua joined me at the back door at that moment, and he smirked at me.

"Having trouble, dear?" he teased me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Hardly," I muttered. "No dessert tonight if you two don't come in now!"

"We're coming!" they squealed, and quickly grabbed their toys before running into the house, dropping off their toys in the toy box, and then washing their hands.

"That's more like it," I grinned at our kids. Sukai rolled his eyes as he looked back up at me. He had definitely gotten my attitude, that's for sure.

"Mom, what's for dinner?" he asked as he and Hané sat at the table.

"Chicken fried rice, your guys' favorite," I replied, bringing the steaming dish over to the table.

"Awesome!" Hané crowed, and she squirmed in her seat out of eagerness. Joshua joined me at the table and we served our son and daughter each their bowls of the delicious rice dish before we got our own.

"How'd I do?" the silverette asked them as we ate.

"Great as always, Dad," Sukai nodded.

"Yeah, it's really good, Mom!" Hané praised.

"And what do you think, Neku?" he asked me, and I snorted after I swallowed.

"You know what I think of your cooking," I smirked at him.

"Mmm, yeah, but I forgot. Remind me," Joshua said teasingly.

"I love when you cook, dummy," I replied, and rolled my eyes.

"That last part was unnecessary, dear," he said. I just shrugged.

Later that night, after Joshua and I had tucked Sukai and Hané into their beds, we crawled into our own bed together, me yawning widely out of exhaustion.

"They really wore you out today, huh?" my husband asked me as I curled into his side.

"Yeah, but it's mainly because of the one on the way," I murmured as he kissed my forehead. I was pregnant again, and Joshua and I had agreed we wouldn't both be pregnant like with Hané and Sukai again. Sure, it was nice, but completely stressful.

It had been six years since we had given birth to our son and daughter, and man; they had really taken after each of us respectively.

Sukai had a slightly lighter shade of orange hair than me, and it spiked up in a manner similar to mine, too. He had gained a taste for music already, and liked to listen to some of my music often. His eyes hadn't changed much from when he was born, he still had his left eye violet, and his right eye blue, and the only thing that had changed about them was that they were much more expressive now. Also, because of his growing love for music, I had bought him a pair of headphones for his and Hané's sixth birthdays. He now wears them constantly like me.

Hané, on the other hand, had a slight orange tint to her otherwise silver hair, and the locks of hair were just like her mother's. They hung down to lie around her neck in length, and they were a bit messy. Her eyes, opposite of her brother's, were equally as expressive. She had developed a taste for drawing, and liked to draw often with Sukai. She also liked to tease her brother often, like how Joshua teases me, but her teasing has nothing sexual in its contents.

"What are you thinking about, Nekky?" Joshua asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Just about how great of older siblings Sukai and Hané will be," I mumbled, my eyelids starting to close sleepily.

"I'm sure they'll be the best big brother and sister to their younger sibling," the silverette assured me, and I smiled tiredly. "All right, go to sleep. The little one inside of you needs some sleep, too."

"Okay. Goodnight. Love you, Josh," I sighed sleepily, and felt him wrap his arms around me before falling asleep, feeling completely content. This was now our life, and we were so happy now, thanks to the gift of genetics.

A/N: Sorry this was such a short chapter, I couldn't think of much else to extend it…Anyway, I hope this wasn't a complete failure of a fic, and I'll try to think of another Joshua/Neku fic for you guys soon! R&R, peeps!


End file.
